¿Realmente me esta pasando esto a mi?
by Danae Weasley
Summary: Una historia muy linda acerca del amor y la amistad. Una historia RHr y HG. Hermione y Ron les toca cumplir su castigo... ¿Qué harán Ginny y Harry para darles un empujoncito a la pareja?
1. Cartas y Pensamientos

**A/N: Volví a subir mi fan fic porque no se porqué en el otro no se puede entrar.. bueno.. me dejan muchos reviews.. love ya!**

**Disclaimer****… Nada de lo que les parezca Familiar me pertenece.. sólo el Plot..   
A/N Los pensamientos y las cartas están en Itálicas (Cursiva)**

**  
Capítulo 1  
Cartas y Pensamientos**

**Por Danae Weasley**  
  
Era un día caluroso que invitaba a estar en el jardín bajo un árbol, pero no para Ron, que se encontraba recostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, con un montón de pensamiento revoloteando en su cabeza al tiempo que hablaba consigo mismo.  
  
_"¡¿Que demonios te pasa Ron?!, ¿Por qué estás tan celoso?... simplemente... NO puedes estar enamorado de tu mejor amiga..._ - pensaba Ron, tratando de convencerse a si mismo_.- ella sólo te ve como un amigo, ¡SÓLO COMO UN SIMPLE Y SENCILLO AMIGO!..."  
_  
Este tipo de conversaciones se habían liberado en la cabeza Ron desde que había empezado el verano. Lo estaba volviendo loco, lo único que lo sacaba de sus pensamientos era el llamado de su madre para comer y la llegada de Hedwig justo tres semanas antes que empezara su quinto curso en Hogwarts, obviamente la carta era de Harry y decía así:  
  
_Hola Ron:  
  
¡Geniales noticias! Dumbledore me escribió diciendo que ya puedo ir a tu casa, puedo pasar todo lo que resta del verano en la madriguera, claro está, si tus padres lo consienten. Por favor escríbeme pronto, y dime si puedo ir. Realmente espero que sí, tenemos muchas cosas que platicar y ya me quiero librar de mis tíos. Dudley sigue estando a dieta (la verdad no veo efecto!! Jajajaja), y creo que si sigo aquí, si no muero de inanición, moriré de aburrimiento. Esperare tu respuesta con Hedwig. Hasta pronto (espero).  
  
Harry_

  
  
Ron terminó de leer la carta y la colocó sobre su escritorio. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y encontró a su madre leyendo "Corazón de Bruja". Ni siquiera le preguntó si Harry podía venir, pues ya sabía la respuesta, sólo se limito a preguntar cuando podrían ir a recogerlo. La Sra. Weasley le dijo que su padre podría ir por él esa misma tarde. Ron subió de nuevo corriendo las escaleras, se apresuró a su recamara, tomó un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y escribió:  
  
_¿Qué tal Harry?:  
  
Ni siquiera deberías preguntar si puedes venir, ya sabes que en esta casa siempre eres bienvenido. He hablado con mi madre, dice que mi padre irá a recogerte esta tarde a tu casa, yo lo acompañaré. Esta vez iremos en coche, creo que con esos muggles los polvos Flu no son muy efectivos. Estate listo a las 5. Hasta al rato...  
  
Ron W._  
  
Tan pronto como Ron terminó de amarrarle la nota a la pata esta salió volando por la ventana y se perdió de vista.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Harry se apresuró a guardar todas sus cosas en el baúl, puso a Hedwig en la jaula y se bajó a esperar al Sr. Weasley y Ron. Dieron las 5, e increíblemente, los Weasley llegaron puntuales.  
  
-¡Buenas Harry!, ¿Dónde están tus tíos?- Preguntó el Sr. Weasley mientras examinaba con interés el timbre.  
  
-Están en la cocina, ya les he dicho que me voy con Uds. Estas son mis cosas- contestó Harry Cargando su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig.  
  
-Vámonos pues, venga, te ayudo Harry- Dijo Ron ayudándole a meter a Harry sus cosas en el coche- le han prestado el auto a mi padre, es del ministerio de Magia.  
  
El Sr. Weasley ni siquiera obligó a Harry a despedirse de sus tíos, el hecho de andar en un auto muggle lo tenía completamente ido.  
  
Casi todo el trayecto a la madriguera Ron y Harry platicaron de Quidditch, sólo eran interrumpidos por comentarios del Sr. Weasley acerca de los artefactos muggles como el auto.  
  
----------------------------  
  
-¡¡¡Mamá!!!.. Harry está aquí. - Dijo Ron mientras subía las cosas de Harry a su recámara.  
  
Una Sra. Muy bajita, pero de aspecto bonachón salió de la cocina dándole un fuerte abrazo a Harry.  
  
-Bienvenido cariño- Dijo la Sra. Weasley- La cena estará lista en unos minutos, ve con Ron, en un momento les hablo para que bajen.  
  
-De acuerdo- Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa, estaba realmente contento de estar en la casa de los Weasley.  
  
Fred y George entraron a la recamara de Ron y saludaron a Harry. Platicaron un momento hasta que escucharon el llamado de la Sra. Weasley para que bajaran a cenar.  
  
Los gemelos, Ron y Harry entraron en la cocina y se encontraron a Ginny y el Sr. Weasley sentados ya en la mesa.  
  
-Hola - dijo Harry  
  
-Hola Harry- contestó Ginny, al parecer ya no se ponía nerviosa al ver a Harry, pero aún así todavía se sonrojaba un poco  
  
-Que ha pasado con Bill, Charlie y Percy- dijo Harry, aún extrañado de la nueva aparente confianza que tenía Ginny  
  
- Bill tiene mucho trabajo en Egipto- le dijo el Sr. Weasley a Harry- y Percy está con Charlie en Rumania, le dieron vacaciones en el ministerio, al parecer tuvo un ataque de estrés y consideraron importante darle un descanso. Regresa dentro de 3 semanas. 2 días después de que ustedes entren a clases.  
  
La platica entre los 6 Weasley y Harry siguió alegremente durante toda la noche. Hasta que el Sr. Weasley se levantó y dijo que debía de irse a dormir porque al siguiente día tenía una junta muy temprano en el ministerio. Todos siguieron su ejemplo y se fueron a Dormir.  
  
-------------  
  
En la habitación de Ron, tanto él como Harry ya se encontraban en sus pijamas, recostados en sus respectivas camas.  
  
-¿Ron, sigues despierto?  
  
-Sí, creo que comí demasiado, a reventar y no me puedo dormir- Contestó Ron riendo.- ¿Qué pasó Harry?  
  
-Con tanta plática no he tenido la oportunidad de preguntar que pasó con Hermione. Sólo recibí una lechuza de ella contándome que iría a Italia con sus Padres.  
  
-Sí, yo también. Supongo que se está divirtiendo mucho como para pensar en escribirnos. - Contestó Ron con cierta nota de tristeza.  
  
-Pues sea lo que sea, espero que esté bien. Ahora que ha vuelto Voldemort no me late nada fuera de la madriguera y Hogwarts. - dijo Harry soltando un bostezo y se quedó dormido.  
  
Ron no contestó, la verdad no había pensado en Voldemort, se inquietó tanto que le costó mucho todavía mucho más trabajo dormir. Pensó que sí le ocurría algo malo a ella, no podría soportarlo. De hecho se inquieto tanto, que en ese momento se levanto, tomó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió.  
  
_Querida Hermione:  
  
No hemos tenido noticias de ti últimamente, y la verdad eso de quien-tu- sabes suelto no me agrada nada. Escribe pronto para saber como te encuentras. Esperamos pronto tu respuesta. Cuídate  
  
Ron_  
  
Un poco más tranquilo, Ron se recostó y se quedó dormido.  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N: Bueno, espero que le haya gustado... prometo subir el siguiente capítulo pronto, pero primero escríbanme reviews y díganme que les ha parecido este primer capítulo.**


	2. La Madriguera

A/N creo que no es necesario decir que no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de la historia, le pertenecen a la brillante J.K. Rowling, sÃ³lo la historia en sÃ­ es la que me pertenece.  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Querido Ron y Harry (Supongo que ya estÃ¡s en la madriguera):  
  
No se preocupen, me la estoy pasando de maravilla en Italia, todo es muy bonito y la verdad no creo que quien-ustedes-saben vaya a venir hasta acÃ¡ sÃ³lo para matarme a mÃ­. De cualquier manera, la escuela comenzarÃ¡ pronto y volverÃ© a la Seguiridad de Hogwarts y cuidado del Profesor Dumbledore. RegresarÃ© a Inglaterra la proxima semana, tengo muchas ganas de verlos.  
  
He recibido varias cartas de Krum invitandome para que fuera a Bulgaria, lamentablemente no he podido ir, pues mis padres no me lo permitieron, pero al parecer el va a ir a Inglaterra, Â¿no es genial?. Bueno, me despido. Besos y Abrazos de  
  
Hermione  
  
P.D. Vaya susto le dio a la camarera del hotel cuando viÃ³ a Pig sobre la mesa. Suerte que lleguÃ©, pobre de Pig, se espantÃ³ mÃ¡s Ã©l de los gritos de la camarera que la camarera de Pig.  
  
Ron le mostrÃ³ la carta de Hermione a Harry.  
  
-Bueno, al menos ya sabes que estÃ¡ bien- dijo Ron soltando un respiro de alivio.  
  
-SÃ­, y por lo que veo a ti eso te preocupaba mucho. - Dijo Harry sonriendo- Mira nadamÃ¡s, hasta te ves mÃ¡s joven- agregÃ³ harry soltando una carcajada.  
  
-Bueno Harry, es mi amiga, tÃº tambiÃ©n deberÃ­as de haber estado igual de preocupado- Dijo Ron nervioso.  
  
-Como sea- dijo Harry todavÃ­a riendo.  
  
Aunque Ron estaba contento por Hermione, no le agradaba nada lo de Krum, sin embargo procurÃ³ no pensar en ello pues le daban ganas de golpear a alguien cada ves que lo hacÃ­a, y el pobre de Harry no tendrÃ­a la culpa de estar frente a el en uno de esos ataques.  
  
----------------  
  
  
  
Pasaron casi dos Semanas sin mucho movimiento. Harry y Ron platicaban sobre la Escuela, Quidditch, del que no debe ser nombrado, algunas otras sÃ³lo jugaban ajedrez mÃ¡gico, todas y cada una de ellas Harry habÃ­a perdido Ã­ncreiblemente contra Ron.  
  
Ja!, nadie puede vencerme- Dijo Ron con orgullo.  
  
La verdad eso no lo niego, de hecho me alegra, si no fuera asÃ­ nunca hubieramos pasado el juego de Mcgonagall en primer aÃ±o.- dijo Harry.  
  
Ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Ron mientras su mente vagaba en el recuerdo- te acuerdas que estabamos seguro que era Snape quien querÃ­a robar la piedra, hasta Hermione le prendiÃ³ la tÃºnica al pobre durante tu partido de Quidditch.  
  
Pues eso de prenderle la tÃºnica la verdad no estuvo nada mal- dijo Harry Soltando otra carcajada mientras se secaba un lagrimita en el ojo- por cierto, hablando de Hermione, Â¿cuÃ¡ndo llegarÃ¡?  
  
Se supone que maÃ±ana, mi madre le ha enviado una lechuza, mi padre ira por ella saliendo del trabajo.  
  
-----------  
  
Al dÃ­a siguiente Hermione y el Sr. Weasley llegaron a la Madriguera en la tarde. Apenas entraron y Hermione corriÃ³ con Harry y Ron a darles un abrazo.  
  
Hola Hermione- dijo torpemente Harry tratando de escapar de los brazos de Hermione.  
  
Â¿QuÃ© tal las vacaciones?- preguntÃ³ Ron casualmente sin ninguna aparente apuraciÃ³n de dejar de abrazar a Hermione.  
  
Me la he pasado maravillosamente, Italia es hermosa- dijo Hermione, que ya habÃ­a dejado de abrazar a Ron. - he descubierto cosas maravillosas, tanto del mundo muggle como el mÃ¡gico.  
  
Una jovencita pelirroja de ojos castaÃ±os saliÃ³ de la cocina y dio un brinco al percatarse de la presencia de Hermione.  
  
Â¡Hermione!, Que gusto verte, hasta que te dejas ver- Dijo Ginny dandole un abrazo a Hermione.  
  
Lo mismo digo Ginny- dijo Hermione contenta- oye!, vaya que has crecido, tengo tantas cosas que platicarte, vamos a tu habitaciÃ³n.  
  
Hermione les dirigiÃ³ de nuevo una sonrisa a Ron y Harry y ambas chicas se fueron platicando a la recamara de Ginny.  
  
Ron y Harry se rieron y murmuraron algo que sonaba mas o menos asÃ­: "Chicas... "  
  
----------------  
  
Ya en la recamara de Ginny, Hermione y ella se encontraban platicando animadamente.  
  
Â¿Que has sabido de VÃ­cktor; Hermione?- preguntÃ³ Ginny emocionada.  
  
Pues quiso que fuera a Bulgaria a visitarlo, pero mis padres no me dieron permiso  
  
Pues no suenas muy triste Hermione, pensÃ© que Krum te gustaba. - dijo Ginny sorprendida pero alegre.  
  
VÃ­cktor es un gran chico y amigo, pero estoy interesada en alguien mÃ¡s.  
  
Â¡Â¿En serio?!- dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos como platos- De casualidad no serÃ¡ cierto chico alto, pelirrojo y que tiene una hermana adorable?.  
  
Hermione no contestÃ³, sÃ³lo se limitÃ³ a sonreÃ­r, el hecho de pensar en Ron le sacudÃ­a el estomago.  
  
-Oh!, Vamos Hermione, sabes que puedes confiar en mÃ­, eres mi amiga, Â¡no me dejes con la duda!- dijo Ginny desesperada.- sabes que tarde o temprano me lo dirÃ¡s  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Hermione Resignada- Â¡SÃ­!, Es Ron el que me gusta pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirÃ¡s a nadie. Â¡PromÃ©telo Ginny!, No podrÃ­a soportar que se enterara y no ser correspondida.  
  
- Â¡Vamos Hermione!, Sabes que mi Hermano se muere por ti, sÃ³lo basta ver como se comportÃ³ en el torneo de los 3 magos, simplemente odiaba a Krum.  
  
- Eso fue sÃ³lo porque VÃ­ckor competÃ­a contra Harry, nadamÃ¡s por eso. - dijo Hermione Firmemente.  
  
-Como sea Hermione, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver- dijo Ginny algo molesta. - Anda, vamos a cenar, que mi mamÃ¡ ya nos estÃ¡ hablando.  
  
La Sra. Weasley les sirviÃ³ la cena a todos y luego ella tambiÃ©n comenzÃ³ a cenar.  
  
Molly, querida, que te parece si maÃ±ana llevamos a los niÃ±os al callejÃ³n Diagon, sÃ³lo falta una semana para que comienze la escuela y no quiero que anden a las carreras.- Dijo el Sr. Weasley  
  
- Â¡Â¿NiÃ±os?!- dijeron al unisolo los gemelos finjiendo que estaban ofendidos.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, Â¡Ya!, JÃ³venes- repuso la Sra. Weasley- como sea, la idea de su padre me parece buena, maÃ±ana iremos al callejÃ³n Diagon, asÃ­ que espero que estÃ©n listos.  
  
Todos en la mesa asintieron y siguieron cenando. Despues de casi tres horas de plÃ¡tica subieron a dormir. Hermione se fue con Ginny y Harry con Ron. Se desearon las buenas noches y se durmieron. Harry ansiaba ir de nuevo al callejÃ³n Diagon, era uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo mÃ¡gico, asÃ­ que se durmiÃ³ rÃ¡pido para que amaneciera mÃ¡s pronto.  
  
  
  
A/N. Bueno, que les pareciÃ³?, se que lo que llevo todavÃ­a no es muy interesante, pero una vez iniciando la escuela todo se tornarÃ¡ mÃ¡s divertido.  
  
Hermione12: Gracias por la observaciÃ³n! Ya lo he corregido en este capÃ­tulo. Y yo tambiÃ©n adoro a Ron!.  
  
May Potter: Que bueno que te gusto el fic. El tuyo de los 5 poderes estÃ¡ padrisimo tambiÃ©n. 


	3. El profesor de dcao

Disclaimer: no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de la historia, ni tengo nada que ver con WB, etc...  
  
A/N: Bueno, aquÃ­ tienen el 3 capÃ­tulo de mi historia. No os desesperÃ©is, el tÃ­tulo serÃ¡ explicado pronto.  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Todos al siguiente dÃ­a se levantaron muy temprano. QuerÃ­an aprovechar el dÃ­a al mÃ¡ximo. Se arreglaron, se dirigieron a la chimenea y viajaron por los polvos Flu.  
  
- Â¡Ey Harry!, que te parece si ahora vamos los dos al callejÃ³n Knocktburn. SerÃ­a divertido Â¡Â¿no?!- Dijo Ron.  
  
-No hagas bromas Ron- dijo la sra. Weasley enojada- nadamÃ¡s pensar en que el pobre de harry estuvo allÃ¡ de sÃ³lo 12 aÃ±os me pone nerviosa.  
  
- No se preocupe Sra. Weasley, no volverÃ­a allÃ¡ ni por que me paguen- dijo Harry.  
  
Fred y George lo miraron incrÃ©dulos, ellos siempre habrÃ­an intentado escabullirse a ese callejÃ³n sin Ã©xito, pero despuÃ©s de que Harry les guiÃ±Ã³ el ojo, supieron que sÃ³lo lo decÃ­a para seguirle la corriente a la Sra. Weasley.  
  
Compraron sus libros en Flourish and Botts, compraron pergaminos, plumas. Fred y George le compraron tÃºnicas nuevas a Ron, y Harry y Hermione tambiÃ©n se compraron tÃºnicas propias. Se encontraron algunos amigos de Hogwarts, y comieron helado. Luego Harry, Hermione y Ron quedaron de nuevo solos y platicaron un rato.  
  
- Â¿QuiÃ©n serÃ¡ el nuevo profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Obscuras? - dijo Hermione.  
  
- No lo sÃ©, pero serÃ­a genial que volviera Lupin- dijo Harry.  
  
- Te imaginas si nos pusieran a Snape- dijo Ron horrorizado-, en la "copa de las casas" perderÃ­amos con menos un millÃ³n de puntos.  
  
- Quien sea, espero que al menos dure mÃ¡s de un aÃ±o- dijo Hermione soltando un resoplido.  
  
- Algo que tambiÃ©n es un misterio es quien serÃ¡ el nuevo guardiÃ¡n en el equipo de Quidditch de gryffindor, tambiÃ©n no se sabe quien serÃ¡ el nuevo capitÃ¡n. - preguntÃ³ Harry.  
  
- Bueno, lo de capitÃ¡n, la verdad no me sorprenderÃ­a que fueras tÃº Harry, pero el GuardiÃ¡n no tengo idea. QuizÃ¡ me presente en las practicas, total, si no quedo, no pierdo nada. - Dijo Ron emocionado.  
  
- La verdad serÃ­a genial que quedaras, Â¡te imaginas!, Â¡CuÃ­dense Slytherin, porque el equipo Potter-Weasly patearÃ¡ algunos verdes traseros!- Harry dijo esto Ãºltimo casi gritando a la vez que soltaba una carcajada.  
  
Desde ese momento la conversaciÃ³n entre Ron y Harry se volviÃ³ sÃ³lo Quidditch, mientras Hermione leÃ­a uno de los libros para la escuela. Unos minutos despuÃ©s escucharon la voz del Sr. Weasley llamÃ¡ndoles porque era hora de volver a la madriguera.  
  
---------------------------/////////_____  
  
LlegÃ³ el 1Â° de Septiembre, el Sr. Weasly llevÃ³ a su familia, Harry y Hermione a la estaciÃ³n King's Cross, atravesaron la barrera Harry, Ron y Hermione, seguidos por los demÃ¡s Weasley. Los gemelos se fueron a un compartimiento con su amigo Lee Jordan, Ginny con unas amigas de 4Â° y Ron, Hermione y Harry buscaron un compartimento para ellos solos.  
  
- Por cierto Hermione- dijo Ron- pensÃ© que te iban a hacer prefecta.  
  
- Lo soy, recibÃ­ la notificaciÃ³n hace 2 semanas.  
  
- Â¿Y porquÃ© no nos lo dijiste antes?- dijo Harry fingiÃ©ndose ofendido.  
  
- La verdad... no lo habÃ­a pensado.  
  
- Oye!. Tu puedes ayudar a ganar la copa de las casas. No crees??- dijo Ron con tremenda sonrisa.  
  
- Pues aunque sea prefecta de Gryffindor, no pienso tener favoritismos Ron, tÃº bien lo deberÃ­as saber. - declarÃ³ Hermione.  
  
De acuerdo pequeÃ±a Mcgonagall, sÃ³lo bromeaba- se apresurÃ³ a decir Ron.  
  
- Â¡Oye!- dijo Harry- pero no se supone que los prefectos tienen su propio Compartimento.  
  
- SÃ­, pero no es obligatorio ir allÃ¡. - contestÃ³ Hermione sin darle importancia.  
  
- Bueno, al menos no se te subiÃ³ eso de ser prefecta 'mione, no aguantarÃ­a a alguien mÃ¡s como Percy. Â¡Estoy orgullosa de ti chica!  
  
Hermione sÃ³lo sacudiÃ³ la cabeza tratando de ocultar su amplia sonrisa y color rosa que habÃ­an adquirido sus mejillas.  
  
El dÃ­a estaba fresco, pero agradable. La seÃ±ora del carrito de Dulces paso y compraron de todo. Estuvieron comiendo y platicando hasta llegar a la estaciÃ³n de Hogsmead. Bajaron del tren y oyeron la voz de Hagrid que hablaba a los de 1Â° curso mientras les saludaba a Harry, Ron y Hermione con la mano.  
  
Todos llegaron al gran salÃ³n, la ceremonia de selecciÃ³n de casas se llevÃ³ a cabo y antes de que diera comienzo el banquete Profesor Dumbledore dio unos avisos.  
  
- Â¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo aÃ±o en nuestro querido Hogwarts, antes de que empiece el banquete quiero darles unos cuantos avisos: Primero que nada, les recuerdo que el bosque prohibido estÃ¡ naturalmente Prohibido para todos los alumnos. Este aÃ±o se tendrÃ¡ de nuevo la copa de Quidditch, sÃ³lo pueden participar alumnos de 2Â° curso para arriba, el que desee participar en las pruebas tendrÃ¡ que dirigirse a Madam Hooch. Las practicas comenzarÃ¡n en la 3era semana de clases y las pruebas la 2da semana. - el Profesor Dumbledore dio un gran respiro y prosiguiÃ³- Este aÃ±o habrÃ¡ nuevas medidas de seguridad en el colegio por circunstancias presentados el aÃ±o pasado y claro estÃ¡, tenemos un nuevo profesor para d.c.a.o. Espero que este nuevo profesor dure mÃ¡s de 1 curso, bueno, espero que al menos logre terminar el curso.  
  
En este punto todos estuvieron mÃ¡s en silencio que nuca. Era bien sabido que Ãºltimamente ningÃºn profesor de esa materia habÃ­a durado mÃ¡s de 1 aÃ±o, y que la mayorÃ­a habÃ­an terminado muy mal.  
  
- Bueno, deberÃ­a de decir Profesora.- prosiguiÃ³ Dumbledore- Muchos de ustedes ya la conocen, pues estuvo en el colegio el aÃ±o pasado para participar en el torneo de los 3 magos. La nueva profesora para d.c.a.o. es la Srita. Fleur Delacour  
  
Quien no supiera la que pasaba, podrÃ­a haber pensado que se trataba de un enjambre de abejas lo que se encontraba del salÃ³n, pues en ese momento todos los alumnos, empezaron a murmurar sobre el tema.  
  
- Bueno - continuÃ³ el profesor Dumbledore hablando un poco mÃ¡s alto- espero que la reciban y traten con el respeto que se merece. Creo que eso es todo. Ahora, Â¡a comer!  
  
DespuÃ©s del anuncio del Profesor Dumbledore, Ron estaba rojo como tomate, y Hermione tenÃ­a cara de malas pulgas.  
  
- No entiendo cÃ³mo puede dar clases de d.c.a.o. sÃ­ en el torneo se tuvo que salir del lago porque no pudo con los Gryndilow.  
  
- Bueno Hermione, todos tienen su errores, verdad Ron. - dijo Harry  
  
- Supongo- dijo Ron encogiÃ©ndose de hombros, todavÃ­a un poco rojo.  
  
Los 3 siguieron comiendo hasta que vieron acercarse a una chica de cabello brillante y rubio plata. Era Fleur.  
  
-Â¡Harry!- dijo la chica mientras le saludaba con la mano.  
  
- Fleur!, digo, Profesora- dijo Harry- veo que ha mejorado mucho la pronunciaciÃ³n.  
  
- SÃ­, he tomado clases este verano, y por favor no me llames profesora, sÃ³lo dime Fleur- dijo Sonriendo- Que gusto verte, te dije que querÃ­a volver. Hola Ron, cÃ³mo te va.  
  
Ho... hola Fleur. - contestÃ³ Ron torpemente.  
  
Ron, aunque le hablaba desde la vez de la 2da prueba del torneo de los magos, el recuerdo de haberla invitado al Baile el aÃ±o pasado, todavÃ­a lo atormentaba.  
  
Fleur, Harry y Ron estuvieron platicando de cÃ³mo Fleur se habÃ­a echo profesora de Hogwarts, hasta que Hermione dijo que se hiba a dormir, se despidiÃ³ de Ron y Harry mientras que a Fleur le soltaba un muy FrÃ­o "AdiÃ³s Profesora".  
  
----- ///// ----  
  
"- Â¡Tranquila Hermione!, No pasa nada. Es sÃ³lo una maestra, Ron no puede.... no debe... , ella es mucho mayor que Ã©l.. Â¡Oh!, Â¿Por quÃ© ahora? "  
  
Este tipo de pensamientos acompaÃ±aron a Hermione por todo el recorrido hasta la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor.  
  
- "Godric's Hollow"- murmurÃ³ Hermione, luego atravesÃ³ el retrato de la seÃ±ora gorda. El lugar estaba vacÃ­o, claramente, todos los alumnos seguÃ­an en el gran banquete. Se acercÃ³ a un sillÃ³n prÃ³ximo a la chimenea, se sentÃ³ y sin pensar en nada estuvo observando el crepitar del fuego. AsÃ­ estuvo un buen rato hasta que el sonido de varios pies y voces acercÃ¡ndose la sacÃ³ del trance.  
  
El banquete habÃ­a terminado, y los alumnos se dirigÃ­an a sus dormitorios con una alegre y viva plÃ¡tica. Los primeros en entrar fueron Ron y Harry.  
  
- Â¡Hermione!, dijiste que te ibas a dormir hace siglos- Dijo Harry  
  
- SÃ³lo querÃ­a estar sola un momento Harry, pero ahora ya me voy a dormir en serio- contestÃ³ Hermione desganada- Hasta maÃ±ana los dos.  
  
Hermione se fue de la sala comÃºn y se dirigiÃ³ a las recamaras de las chicas. Ron la siguiÃ³ con la mirada, le encantaba la manera en que caminaba.  
  
- Bueno Ron, creo que serÃ¡ mejor que nosotros tambiÃ©n nos vayamos a dormir, maÃ±ana empezamos con clase doble de Pociones, y serÃ¡ mejor que no le demos ningÃºn pretexto a Snape para que le quite 50 puntos a Gryffindor en el primer dÃ­a de clases llegando tarde. - Dijo Harry- SerÃ­a marca mundial.  
  
- Vaya manera de empezar el curso.- dijo Ron malhumorado. - Con ese nariz ganchuda cabeza grasiente de Snape, y los idiotas de Slytherin.  
  
- Â¡Ã¡nimo Ron!, no todo es malo, tambiÃ©n tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas mÃ¡gicas Con Hagrid. - Dijo Harry sin estar seguro si realmente era algo bueno. Las clases de Hagrid estaban llenas de sorpresas... pero lo malo era que esas sorpresas eran sorpresas explosivas, succionadoras o con un poco de suerte sÃ³lo mordÃ­an.  
  
- Sabes Harry, no eres muy bueno dando Ã¡nimos- dijo Ron mostrando una leve sonrisa.  
  
Harry sÃ³lo sacudiÃ³ la cabeza y ambos, Ron y Harry se dirigieron a su dormitorio. Tan pronto se acostaron, quedaron dormidos.  
  
A/N: Bueno, esto fue sÃ³lo un puente entre las vacaciones y el colegio. Dejen reviews y dÃ­ganme si les gusta cÃ³mo va la historia. Â¿QuÃ© les parecen los celos de Hermione?, muy bien Â¿no creen?. Y no os emociones, no habrÃ¡ nada entre Fleur y Ron, pero darÃ¡ un poco de emociÃ³n a la relaciÃ³n R/Hr. CuÃ­dense...R/R porfa!!. 


	4. Aceptando lo obvio

*No me pertenece ninguno de los Personajes de esta historia.. ni tengo ningÃºn vÃ­nculo con WB ni nada por el estilo...  
  
A/N Para que no haya confusiones decidÃ­ poner entre Comillas todo lo que sea pensamientos...  
  
CapÃ­tulo 4  
  
ACEPTANDO LO OBVIO  
  
- Â¡Â¿Puedes creer que nos han encargado tarea el primer dÃ­a de clases y por si fuera poco le han quitado ya 10 puntos a Gryffindor?!!!!- Dijo Ron enojado a Harry y Hermione saliendo de la clase de pociones. - Esta ha sido la peor clase de mi vida.  
  
- Â¡Oh!, Vamos Ron, siempre dices eso cuando sales de Pociones, y ya Â¡relÃ¡jate!,, Â¡Anda!.. que tratÃ¡ndose de Snape, haber quitado sÃ³lo 10 puntos es casi decir que estaba de buenas. - Dijo Harry tratando de animar a Ron, sin embargo, Ã©l mismo parecÃ­a estar igual de enojado.  
  
"Me encanta cuando estÃ¡ enojado Â¡Â¿Se podrÃ­a acaso ver mÃ¡s lindo?!, sus ojos centelleando, su boca!!!.. Pensaba Hermione mientras miraba a Ron.  
  
-Hermione- dijo Harry- que clase tenemos siguiente... - No consiguiÃ³ Respuesta- Hermione!.. Hermione!!!!... HERMIONE!!!!  
  
-Â¿Eh?.. Â¡que?... dÃ³nde... perdÃ³n Harry.. Â¡que me decÃ­as?- dijo Hermione sobresaltada y a la vez ruborizada.  
  
-Â¿En que pensabas Hermione?- Dijo Harry riendo- o mejor dicho, Â¿en quien pensabas?  
  
Ron que tambiÃ©n estaba riÃ©ndose de la expresiÃ³n de Hermione se puso serio en ese momento, hasta parecÃ­a de mal humor.  
  
- No Harry.. no estaba pesando en nadie- dijo Hermione nerviosa- SÃ³lo estaba pensando.... "Piensa rÃ¡pido Hermione!, invÃ©ntate cualquier tonterÃ­a"... estaba pensando en la tarea!.. sÃ­.. eso es.. estaba pensando en la tarea...  
  
" Â¡Â¡Â¿Â¿La tarea??!!... sÃ­ claro.. de seguro estaba pensando en el Vicky idiota!..., o quien creÃ­as Ron!, tÃº??!!!.. sÃ­ claro!!.. ni en tu mejor sueÃ±o.. " Se dijo Ron a sÃ­ mismo.  
  
- Si 'mione, claro!- dijo Harry aÃºn incrÃ©dulo- como sea, te preguntaba que clase tenemos ahora.  
  
- d.c.a.o.- dijo Hermione con pesadez acordandose de quien impartÃ­a esa clase- y en la tarde tenemos Cuidado de criaturas MÃ¡gicas, ustedes adivinaciÃ³n y yo Aritmancia.  
  
- De acuerdo, vamos entonces- dijo Ron todavÃ­a de mal humor.  
  
Llegaron a la clase de d.c.a.o., ya todos los alumnos se encontraban en el aula, sÃ³lo encotraron un asiento enfrente del escritorio de la Profesora, quien todavÃ­a no llegaba.  
  
"Genial, sÃ³lo falta que la Veela esa llegue tarde!... serÃ­a el colmo!" PensÃ³ Hermione, pero en eso se oyÃ³ que alguien caminaba desde atrÃ¡s del aula. Todos voltearon.  
  
- Â¡Buenos dÃ­as!- dijo Fleur animadamente- Yo soy su nueva profesora para la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Espero que nos podamos llevar muy bien y trabajemos a un buen ritmo. - Fleur les dirigiÃ³ una gran sonrisa a la que todos los chicos contestaron con un suspiro. Hermione solo hizo una mueca y levanto una ceja. - Veamos- prosiguiÃ³ Fleur- quien me dice que es un Lekera.  
  
Hermione inmediatamente levantÃ³ la mano, para sorpresa de nadie. Sin embargo, tambiÃ©n la levantÃ³ Ron.  
  
- Un Lekera es un monstruo de las aguas, atacan todo aquello que desconozcan, tiene grandes dientes y son rojos.- dijo Ron  
  
- Muy bien Ron 5 puntos para Gryffindor. - Dijo Fleur- Â¿y alguien me puede decir como defenderse de ellos?  
  
Hermione volviÃ³ a levantar la mano muy rÃ¡pido, casi sacÃ¡ndole los ojos a Harry en el proceso.  
  
- SÃ³lo hay que echarles un chorro de agua caliente, exactamente como los Gryndillow- dijo Hermione- El profesor Lupin no enseÃ±Ã³ a defendernos de ellos en el 3er curso. - agregÃ³ mordazmente, se acordaba perfectamente del fallo de Fleur en la 2da prueba en el torneo de los 3 magos.  
  
- Bien Hermione- dijo Fleur sonriendo sÃ³lo con la boca porque sus ojos expresaban desafÃ­o, sÃ³lo Hermione se dio cuenta de esto.  
  
Fleur continuÃ³ hablando toda la clase de los Lekera, donde encontrarlos, cÃ³mo identificarlos, etc. Hasta que sonÃ³ el timbre y todos los alumnos salieron.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron a la sala comÃºn, dÃ³nde ya se encontraban Ginny, Fred, George y algunos alumnos de 1ero y 2do.  
  
- Â¿quÃ© hacen?- preguntÃ³ Hermione.  
  
- Estabamos jugando Snap Explosivo, pero nos aburrimos. - ContestÃ³ Ginny- Ustedes vienen de clase Â¿cierto?  
  
- AsÃ­ es- contestÃ³ Harry- tuvimos Pociones y d.c.a.o.  
  
- Pociones como siempre estuvo fatal- dijo Ron- pero d.c.a.o. estuvo muy bien.  
  
- Bueno Ron, con esa maestra, aunque nos quitaran 50 puntos Â¿cÃ³mo no iba a estar bien la clase?- dijo Fred.  
  
Ron sÃ³lo moviÃ³ la cabeza y sonriÃ³.  
  
Ginny mirÃ³ de reojo a Hermione que tenÃ­a la cara de apunto de estrangular a alguien, entones se apresurÃ³ a cambiar de tema.  
  
- En la maÃ±ana me he encontrado a Hagrid, dijo que tenÃ­a una sorpresa para su clase, segÃºn que es muy bonita, lamentablemente no tengo clases con Ã©l hasta maÃ±ana.  
  
- Nosotros la tenemos hoy en la tarde, asÃ­ que si es realmente buena no te lo diremos, para que tÃº lo descubras, pero si muerde o algo parecido te avisaremos para que estÃ©s preparada Ginny- le dijo Harry sonriendo. Ginny le devolviÃ³ la sonrisa.  
  
En ese momento entrÃ³ una gran lechuza gris soltando una carta en el regazo de Hermione. Era de Krum.  
  
- Hermione, te ha llegado una carta de Krum- dijo Fred.  
  
- Gracias por la observaciÃ³n Fred, ya me habÃ­a dado cuenta- dijo Hermione ruborizada.  
  
Hermione la abriÃ³ y leyÃ³ para sÃ­, mientras todos la veÃ­an y esperaban saber que decÃ­a.  
  
- Dice que vendrÃ¡ a visitarme la prÃ³xima semana- dijo Hermione Roja como tomate. - Le han ofrecido un puesto de Quidditch en un equipo de Inglaterra- dijo todo esto Ãºltimo muy rÃ¡pido.  
  
- Â¡Â¡Â¿QuÃ©?!!- dijeron al unÃ­sono Fred, George, Ron y Harry.  
  
- Â¡Â¡Â¿un equipo de Inglaterra?!!- dijo Ron aÃºn sin poderlo creer.  
  
Harry viendo la expresiÃ³n de Ron interrumpiÃ³.  
  
- Oigan, ya va a ser hora de clase, porque no te adelantas Hermione, ahorita vamos, dejÃ© algo en mi dormitorio que talvez necesite.- dijo Harry rÃ¡pidamente- Â¿por quÃ© no me acompaÃ±as Ron?  
  
- Pe... pero.. - dijo Ron  
  
- Â¡Ve!- dijo Ginny entendiendo lo que Harry querÃ­a hacer.  
  
Ya en los dormitorios...  
  
- Â¿Y ahora que Harry?, Â¿quÃ© se te olvidÃ³?- dijo Ron  
  
- Emm... nada, sÃ³lo querÃ­a preguntarte cÃ³mo te sientes... ya sabes... por lo de Krum.- preguntÃ³ Harry Nervioso.  
  
- Â¿CÃ³mo me siento de que?, porquÃ© me deberÃ­a de afectar lo que ese idiota haga o deje de hacer- preguntÃ³ Ron enojado.  
  
- Â¡Pues mira nadamÃ¡s como te pones Ron! es claro que te afecta lo de Hermione y Krum. Â¡Anda!, ya habla que o si no luego te vas a sentir peor.  
  
- Â¿Quieres saber la verdad?!, Â¡de acuerdo!, esta es la verdad- dijo Ron respirando agitadamente y casi gritando- Â¡SÃ­!, me gusta Hermione, y el Vicky ese no tiene ningÃºn derecho a venir y quitÃ¡rmela, yo la conocÃ­a desde mucho tiempo antes, yo la conozco mucho mejor que Ã©l, Â¡que ese se vaya a su Bulgaria y no se meta mÃ¡s en nuestras vidas!- terminÃ³ Ron respirando un poco mÃ¡s tranquilamente, sentÃ­a que un gran peso que venÃ­a cargando desde hace meses habÃ­a desaparecido.  
  
- Ves que no era tan difÃ­cil- dijo Harry tranquilo y sonriendo. Hermione y Ron eran sus dos mejores amigos, y desde aquella vez del baile en 4to curso Harry sabÃ­a que debÃ­an estar juntos.  
  
Ron y Harry salieron de la torre de Gryffindor y se dirigieron a la cabaÃ±a de Hagrid, ya todos se encontraban ahÃ­. Hagrid les estaba diciendo algo a los alumnos.  
  
- Â¡Bievenidos!- dijo Hagrid Contento- hoy decidÃ­ empezar con una bonita sorpresa, si hacen el favor de seguirme por favor.  
  
Todos caminaron a la parte trasera de la cabaÃ±a, una vez ahÃ­ todos dejaron salir un sonido de admiraciÃ³n. AÃºn hasta los chicos de Slytherin, que eran con quien compartÃ­an la clase, parecÃ­an contentos de lo que veÃ­an. Eran unas criaturas plateadas, con ojos profundamente negros, eran muy pequeÃ±as y volaban alegremente dentro de la caja de cristal que estaban.  
  
- Son Mariposas mensajeras, tu les dices algo y ellas vuelan a la persona que va dirigido el mensaje y se lo dicen. Claro esta que como son pequeÃ±as te la tienes que pegar al oÃ­do para escuchar bien lo que te dicen. Son muy confiables porque nunca se equivocan de destinatario, pero no pueden hacer viajes largos, asÃ­ que sÃ³lo se ocupan para dar mensajes a alguien dentro de la ciudad o lugar en el que te encuentras.- Dijo Hagrid mientras sacaba una mariposa para mostrar como se hacÃ­a. Le susurrÃ³ algo y luego la echÃ³ a Volar.  
  
La mariposa VolÃ³ hasta donde estaba Hermione, ella la tomo, la colocÃ³ cera de su oÃ­do y escuchÃ³ el mensaje. SonriÃ³ y dijo:  
  
- Me ha preguntado cÃ³mo me ha ido- dijo Hermione emocionada.  
  
- Muy bien, ese fue el mensaje que le mande a Hermione, ya que todos han visto como se hace, pueden empezar a practicar.  
  
La clase continuÃ³ muy divertida, las pequeÃ±as mariposas revoloteaban entre los alumnos. LlegÃ³ el fin de la clase y los alumnos se fueron. SÃ³lo quedaron Hermione, Ron y Harry.  
  
- Ha sido una clase muy bonita Hagrid. - Dijo Hermione contenta.  
  
- Gracias muchachos, me encanta que les haya gustado, ahora, si me permiten, debo mandar una lechuza a Madame Maxime y no quiero que lleguen tarde a su siguiente clase.- Hagrid les dio un gran abrazo a los tres y se metiÃ³ a su cabaÃ±a.  
  
Hermione se fue a Aritmancia y Ron y Harry a AdivinaciÃ³n. Cuando llegaron la Profesora Trelawney ya habÃ­a empezado.  
  
- Pasen queridos, he visto que llegarÃ­an tarde, tomen asiento. - dijo la profesora- Como iba diciendo, este aÃ±o retomaremos la lectura de la bola de cristal. Creo que he logrado desarrollar mÃ¡s su ojo interno y estarÃ¡n listos para entender mejor los mensajes que la bola les dÃ©.  
  
La clase terminÃ³, y aunque Ron y Harry no habÃ­an logrado ver nada se inventaron unas cuantas cosas y la libraron.  
  
La semana pasÃ³ con tareas, clases, un poco de ajedrez, snap, etc. El curso pintaba muy bien. Justo al inicio de la 2da semana de clases, la profesora Mcgonagall mandÃ³ llamar a Harry saliendo de Clase de transfiguraciÃ³n, que era la Ãºltima del dÃ­a.  
  
- Â¿Quiere hablar conmigo Profesora?- dijo Harry  
  
-SÃ­ Harry, bueno, como bien sabes, este aÃ±o se llevarÃ¡ a cabo nuevamente la copa de Quidditch. Y Faltan 2 puestos de llenar en el equipo de Gryffindor. El de GuardiÃ¡n y el de CapitÃ¡n. Los demÃ¡s integrantes del equipo vinieron y me dijeron que les gustarÃ­a que tu fueras el capitÃ¡n, tambiÃ©n Wood, aunque ya no estÃ¡ en Hogwarts, me dijo que tu desempeÃ±arÃ­as un buen papel. Â¿QuÃ© te parece?  
  
- Â¿yo?- dijo Harry sin creerlo. - me.. me encantarÃ­a profesora.  
  
- Muy bien Harry, como el profesor Dumbledore dijo en la cena de bienvenida, el entrenamiento empieza la prÃ³xima semana, y las pruebas maÃ±ana, me gustarÃ­a que fueras para que ayudaras a tomar una decisiÃ³n acerca del nuevo guardiÃ¡n. Bueno, eso es todo, puedes retirarte y felicidades.  
  
Harry saliÃ³ del aula todavÃ­a asimiliando la noticia que acababa de recibir, sin embargo estaba muy contento. Fue corriendo para encontrarse con Ron y Hermione para contarle lo sucedido.  
  
A/N Sorry por la tardanza... pero es que he estado ocupada con la escuela... y he tenido bloqueos mentales.. prometo apurarme a subir el 5to capitulo pronto ya estoy trabajando en el.. pero primero R/R.. bye!.  
  
Sista: Muchas gracias por tu Review!.. procuro mantenerme apegado a las personalidades de cada uno de los personajes.. claro.. con los cambios necesarios para poder realizar este fanfic!.. 


	5. Pruebas de Quidditch y llegada indeseabl...

Bueno, pues aquÃ­ estÃ¡ el 5to capÃ­tulo... Â¡espero les guste!.  
  
CapÃ­tulo 5  
  
Las pruebas de Quidditch  
  
- Â¡Ron! Â¡Hermione!, - gritÃ³ Harry viÃ©ndolo que entraba a la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor- les tengo una gran noticia.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© pasa Harry?- preguntÃ³ Hermione.  
  
- Me han nombrado CapitÃ¡n del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. - dijo Harry emocionado.  
  
- Â¡Eso es increÃ­ble Harry!- dijo Ron igual de contento- Â¡Felicidades!  
  
5 personas entraron a la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor y se dirigieron directamente donde estaba Harry. Eran Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia y Katie Bell.  
  
- Â¡Harry!, la profesora Mcgonagall nos ha dicho que has aceptado ser el capitÃ¡n del equipo.- dijo Alicia Spinet contenta.  
  
- Es fantÃ¡stico y estoy seguro que... - dijo Fred  
  
- La copa serÃ¡ nuestra otra vez- terminÃ³ George.  
  
- Felicidades- dijeron Angelina y Katie tambiÃ©n muy contentas.  
  
- Gracias, yo tambiÃ©n estoy muy contento, espero hacerlo bien- dijo Harry.  
  
- No te preocupes, lo harÃ¡s muy bien Harry- dijo Alicia.  
  
Pasaron toda la noche platicando de las posibilidades de Gryffindor de ganar de nuevo la copa de Quidditch, de quien serÃ­a el nuevo guardiÃ¡n, etc.  
  
Al siguiente dÃ­a, en las pruebas de Quidditch, Harry y Ron estaban muy emocionados. Harry porque serÃ­a su primera vez que actuarÃ­a como capitÃ¡n del equipo y Ron porque harÃ­a las pruebas para entrar al mismo.  
  
En las pruebas habÃ­an varios chicos y chicas, desde 2do curso hasta 7mo, fueron pasando uno por uno hasta que llegÃ³ el Ãºltimo nombre de la lista...  
  
- Weasley, Ron- dicho la Sra. Hooch- toma tÃº escoba y da una vuelta al campo de juego, despuÃ©s dirÃ­gete a los aros e intenta parar las pelotas que intentarÃ¡ marcar Angelina.  
  
Ron tomÃ³ su escoba y volÃ³, no volaba nada mal, de hecho volaba muy bien. Momentos despuÃ©s se dirigiÃ³ a los aros y Angelina lanzÃ³ tantas quaffles como pudo. Todas y cada una de ellas Ron las parÃ³ sin dificultad. Era evidente que tenÃ­a grandes habilidades como guardiÃ¡n de Quidditch. Cuando Ron bajÃ³ de la escoba, Harry corriÃ³ hacia Ã©l, seguido por Hermione y el resto del equipo.  
  
- Â¡Eso ha estado genial Ron!- dijo Harry.  
  
- Â¡Simplemente FantÃ¡stico!- dijo George lleno de orgullo por su hermano.  
  
- Â¡IncreÃ­ble!- agregÃ³ Hermione. En este punto Ron estaba completamente ruborizado pero muy contento.  
  
La SeÃ±ora Hooch y le dijo a Harry que debÃ­an tomar una decisiÃ³n. Los 6 jugadores y ella se juntaron y empezaron a hablar.  
  
- Muy bien chicos- dijo la Sra. Hooch- debemos tomar una decisiÃ³n. A mÃ­ parecer la Srita. McDonald ha estado muy bien, tambiÃ©n el Joven Dobbs, sin embargo, la actuaciÃ³n del seÃ±or Weasley ha estado simplemente magnÃ­fica.  
  
- Yo pienso Igual- dijeron al mismo tiempo Fred y Angelina.  
  
Todos asintieron a esta afirmaciÃ³n.  
  
- Bueno, pues creo que es definitivo- dijo Harry muy contento- Ron serÃ¡ el nuevo guardiÃ¡n del Equipo de Gryffindor. Vayamos a dar la noticia.  
  
Cuando fue anunciado quien serÃ­a el nuevo guardiÃ¡n, nadie se mostrÃ³ sorprendido, ni nadie reclamÃ³ nada, Ron habÃ­a estado excelente. De hecho el Ãºnico sorprendido era Ron, no estaba acostumbrado a sobresalir.  
  
- Â¡Muy bien Ron!- le dijo Hermione abrazÃ¡ndolo.  
  
- Â¡Oh, mi pequeÃ±o Hermano!- dijo Fred fingiendo que lloraba de felicidad.  
  
- Bienvenido al equipo Ron- le dijo Harry dÃ¡ndole unas palmadas en la espalda. Estaba muy contento de que su mejor amigo formara parte del equipo.  
  
Todos estaban muy contentos, se dirigieron a la sala comÃºn y festejaron la victoria de Ron. La fiesta siguiÃ³ hasta muy noche hasta que Hermione dijo que todos debÃ­an de ir a dormir. Aunque sÃ­ fuera por ella festejarÃ­a toda la semana, tenÃ­a obligaciones como prefecta que no podÃ­a faltar. Con quejas y uno que otro bostezo la sala comÃºn se fue vaciando hasta que sÃ³lo quedaron Ron, Hermione y Harry.  
  
- Realmente siento tener que hacer esto Ron- dijo Hermione con la mirada baja- pero si la profesora Mcgonagall llega, le quitarÃ¡ puntos a Gryffindor y no sabrÃ­a con que cara verla despuÃ©s de que puso su confianza en mÃ­ haciÃ©ndome prefecta.  
  
- No te preocupes 'mione- dijo Ron tranquilamente- ni Harry ni yo queremos que te metas en problemas. De hecho me alegra que ya haya acabado, realmente estoy muy cansado y quiero ir a dormir.  
  
- Yoooooo.. taammbiÃ©nnn- dijo Harry sin poder suprimir descomunal bostezo.  
  
- Bueno, entonces hasta maÃ±ana- dijo Hermione mientras se dirigÃ­a a los dormitorios de las chicas.  
  
  
  
----------------------  
  
En los dormitorios de los chicos un muchacho bastante alto, con gran porte y un cabello rojo fuego tambiÃ©n tenÃ­an varios pensamiento en su cabeza.  
  
" Â¡Wow!, guardiÃ¡n de equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.. increÃ­ble... me preguntÃ³ que pensarÃ¡ Hermione. "  
  
Mientras en el dormitorio de las chicas, una jovencita de cabello alborotado y ojos cafÃ©s no podÃ­a dejar de mantener una sonrisa en lo que se metÃ­a en su cama  
  
"Simplemente ha estado fantÃ¡stico..." pensaba  
  
  
  
------------------  
  
Al siguiente dÃ­a todos parecÃ­an notar mÃ¡s la presencia de Ron, algunas chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas y le dirigian nerviosas sonrisas a Ã©l. Ron, Hermione y Harry se dirigeron hacia el aula de Transformaciones. La clase tratÃ³ de convertir animales en animales de diferente clase. Cuando la clase terminÃ³ la Profesara Mcgonagall mandÃ³ llamar a Ron y Harry. Hermione se fue a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Primero que nada, quiero felicitarlos a ambos. Ambos serÃ¡n parte esencial del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y se que lo han ganado. Espero que puedan contribuir a ganar de nuevo la Copa. Sin embargo, le digo de una vez que no por eso les perdonarÃ© que falten con sus deberes. Bueno, eso es todo, pueden retirarse y de nuevo felicidades.  
  
Harry y Ron se sonrieron mutuamente. Estaban muy contentos, si escuchar un cumplido de por sÃ­ era halagador, de la boca de la Profesora Mcgonagall era bastante mÃ¡s. Sin embargo, a pesar de la felicidad que traÃ­a ser guardiÃ¡n y capitÃ¡n respectivamente, se convertÃ­a en un peso cuando estaban con los de Slytherin o bien Snape. Esto se hizo notar durante la primera clase de pociones que tuvieron posterior a las pruebas.  
  
Miren nada mÃ¡s quien estÃ¡ aquÃ­. El capitÃ¡n y guardiÃ¡n del estÃºpido equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Â¿Acaso podrÃ­a ser mÃ¡s patÃ©tico?- dijo una voz frÃ­a que arrastraba las palabras, Draco Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson se riÃ³ con ganas.  
  
Â¿Tienes miedo Malfoy?, Â¿Tienes miedo que volvamos a patear sus verdes traseros en la final de Quidditch este aÃ±o?- dijo Ron altaneramente.  
  
Claro que no Weasley, este aÃ±o la copa serÃ¡ nuestra, porquÃ© YO soy el nuevo capitÃ¡n del equipo de Slytherin. - ContestÃ³ Malfoy con sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Â¡Uuy!, que miedo me das Draco- dijo Harry sarcÃ¡sticamente.- Â¿Que tuvo que hacer, o mejor dicho comprar tu papi este aÃ±o para que tuvieras el puesto?  
  
Era bien sabido que por mÃ©ritos propios era muy difÃ­cil que Draco fuera seleccionado capitÃ¡n del equipo de Quidditch, al parecer Draco tambiÃ©n sabÃ­a esto, pues no atinÃ³ a decir nada. O al menos no le dio tiempo, porque en ese momento entrÃ³ Snape al salÃ³n de clases.  
  
Aunque Snape no mencionÃ³ nada acerca de lo del Quidditch, se limitÃ³ a lanzarle una mirado cargada completamente de odio a Harry, y de paso a Ron. El resto de clase continuÃ³ como habitualmente. Desastres provocados por Neville, varios puntos ganados para Slytherin y muchos mÃ¡s quitados a Gryffindor.  
  
------  
  
Los padres de Ron tambiÃ©n estaban muy orgullos de su hijo menor, tanto que le compraron una Nimbus 2000. No era el modelo mÃ¡s reciente, sin embargo no dejaba de ser muy buena. El Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley no sÃ³lo estaban muy orgullosos de su hijo porque habÃ­a entrado en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa, si no tambiÃ©n porque Ãºltimamente habÃ­a tenido muy buenas notas en la escuela. Incluso en un examen habÃ­a superado a Hermione por 5 puntos. Hermione aunque no le agradaba nada ser superada en la escuela, no dejÃ³ de alegrarse por Ron.  
  
El entrenamiento de Quidditch empezÃ³ el primer dÃ­a de la 3era semana de Clases, tal como habÃ­a dicho Dumbledore. Todo marchÃ³ de maravilla, el equipo de Gryffindor era muy bueno, Ron era muy buen jugador, al igual que Oliver Wood. Y Harry tambiÃ©n era muy buen capitÃ¡n, tenÃ­a muy buenas jugadas y aparte de entrenar muy bien, se divertÃ­an mucho.  
  
Ninguno de los 3 amigos se dieron cuenta de cÃ³mo ya habÃ­a pasado un mes completo desde el inicio de clases. En dos semanas serÃ­a el primer partido de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Nada parecÃ­a poder mejorar ni mucho menos empeorar. Al menos eso creÃ­a Ron hasta que un dÃ­a a la hora del desayuno un muchacho alto, de piel cetrina, cejas pobladas y de andar cabizbajo entro por la puerta del gran comedor y se dirigiÃ³ a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
- Â¡VÃ­ktor estÃ¡ aquÃ­!- chillÃ³ Hermione, se levantÃ³ y fue a saludarlo.  
  
Mientras, Ron lanzÃ¡ndole miradas asesinas a Krum decÃ­a por lo bajo:  
  
- Genial, Â¡justo lo que me faltaba!  
  
A/N Bueno, como pueden ver aquÃ­ se empieza a explicar el tÃ­tulo... dado que el fanfic es principalmente sobre Ron... pero hay mÃ¡s... asÃ­ que estÃ©n listos... R/R para poder continuar!. 


	6. Confesiones y peleas

Hola chicos!!!.. si.. ya se que me ha tomado siglos.. pero no me había inspirado.... espero les guste.. he tratado de hacerlo no tan corto.. pero pues en fin.. Disclaimer... todo lo que necesiten saber sobre los derechos están en el primer capítulo..  
  
Capítulo 6 Confesiones y peleas.  
  
Krum fue hasta donde Hermione dándole un fuerte abrazo. Juntos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban Ron y Harry.  
  
- Hola Krum- dijo Harry tratando de romper el momento tenso en el que se encontraba. - ¿Qué tal Harry?- contestó un sonriente Krum- me alegra verte bien después de todo lo que pasó el año curso pasado.  
  
"Y él que sabe todo lo que pasó Harry en el torneo, era su oponente, maldito engreído creyéndose entender el dolor de los demás si todo en su vida es perfecto" pensó Ron diciendo si querer en voz alta esto último.  
  
- ¿Qué es perfecto Ron?- preguntó Hermione. - ¿Eh?!.. ah.. no, digo que Harry esta perfecto. Los tres, Hermione, Harry y Krum, le dirigieron miradas confundidas.  
  
- Sí, es decir, que Harry ahora se encuentra bien, mmm..... me refiero a que... - Sí, sí.. ya entendimos Ron- contestó un muy divertido Harry, Krum asentía aún con el ceño fruncido- Bueno Hermione, Krum, creo que Ron y yo iremos afuera un rato, para que puedan platicar a gusto.  
  
Harry emprendió la retirada, jalando a un Ron muy confundido confundido, dejando a una Hermione completamente sonrosada y a un Krum muy contento.  
  
-Pero.... Harry.... - fue todo lo que Ron pudo decir pues estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrado por Harry.  
  
---------******++++++******-------------  
  
En los Jardines de Hogwarts...  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Harry?!!- decía Ron muy enojado, más bien gritando- A principio del Curso te acabo de decir que me gusta Hermione, y déjame decirte que sólo tu lo sabes, y ahí estas tú, dejándolos solos. Sabes que si te dije fue en parte para que me ayudaras a conquistarla!!!, no para que la arrojaras a brazos de otro hombre!!.. - Relajate Ron!!, si lo hice es porque conozco a Hermione, y se que ella nada de nada con Krum, por mucho que el quiera tiene que terminar aceptando que Hermione no le corresponde. - Y COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN SEGURO??!!!- contestó rojo Ron por la furia contenida. - Tu y Hermione son mis mejores amigos, créeme es mi deber saberlo, y entre mis deberes de amigos esta también aconsejarte no volver a usar esa frase de arrojar a brazos de otros hombre. Honestamente Ron... - dijo Harry tratando de ahogar una risa sin éxito- si no te conociera, diría que vez muchas novelas...  
  
----*****+++++*****-------  
  
En los pasillos de Hogwarts.  
  
- Me alegra que hayas aceptado el puesto en el equipo Víctor, no sabía que tuvieras tantas ganas de jugar en un equipo de Inglaterra. - dijo Hermione  
  
-Para serte honesto Her..my onini, he venido a este país por razones ajenas al trabajo- contestó Krum un poco nervioso- verás, realmente estoy interesado en ti, me gustaría que me dieras un oportunidad para que me conocieras más y llegar a gustarte tanto como tú me gustas a mi.  
  
- Víctor- balbuceo Hermione completamente roja- me halagas en verdad, pero.. no se como decirte esto.... tú me interesas.. es verdad.. pero sólo como amigo.. verás.. me gusta alguien más, aunque realmente no se si me corresponda- dijo esta ultimo con un poco de tristeza.  
  
- Si no correspondiera sería un idiota que no te merece- dijo Krum muy triste, pero viéndola a los ojos demostrándole que en lo decía en serio- No se de quien se trate, pero es un tipo con suerte.  
  
- Pero todo es no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos ¿verdad?- contesto Hermione aún un poco sonrosada.  
  
- Eso espero, digo, al menos- contestó Krum encogiéndose de hombros- Sólo quiero saber una cosa, de casualidad no es ese chico pelirrojo amigo tuyo.. mm.. como se llama?.. ahh.. sí.. Ron  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Hermione un poco nerviosa  
  
- mm.. no por nada.. olvidalo..- contestó evasivamente Krum- "Así que le gusta el pelirrojo"- pensó Krum- "creo que era bastante obvio, en fin, espero que el monito ese, se de cuenta y la sepa a preciar".  
  
Krum tenía sus sospechas desde el curso pasado, pero con la evasión de Hermione, lo había confirmado. Decidió no decir nada y tratar de ser el mejor amigo posible, quizá Hermione así lo apreciaría más y se olvidaría de Ron (a/n.. pobre iluso!!. Sorry Krum.. ). Pero el no sabía que con esa amistad de Krum y ella, le saldría el tiro por la culata.  
  
-----******++++++*****--------  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Y que tal te la pasaste con tu Vicky?- preguntó Ron ácidamente.  
  
-No es de tu incumbencia Ron, pero si en verdad quieres saberlo, me la pasé muy bien, Víktor es un gran chico, muy agradable. Ron estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Harry, en un desesperado intento de evitar que su pelirrojo amigo dijera algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría.  
  
-Me tiene intrigado el hecho de que Krum haya aceptado un puesto en un equipo británico, es decir, siendo parte de la selección de Bulgaria, podría estar en cualquier equipo.  
  
-Bueno- contestó Hermione adquiriendo un tono rosa al acordarse de la plática que habían tenido Krum y ella- la verdad es que hace un rato me dijo sus verdaderas razones y...  
  
Pero no pudo terminar lo que hiba a decir, porque en eso entró Ginny proveniente de los dormitorios de las chicas.  
  
-Hola chicos!- djo muy sonriente sin darse cuenta de que era lo que interrumpía- Hermione!, estás muy roja, cualquiera diría que un chico acaba de decirte que esta enamorado de ti o algo por el estilo.  
  
Hermione se puso más roja y Ron lazó una mirada fulminante a Ginny, y Harry sólo pasaba la mirada de Hermione a Ron y de Ron a Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, me voy, Colin me está esperando, quedamos de estudiar juntos. Hasta luego- Y sin más se marchó dejando un ambiente realmente tenso.  
  
Harry siguió a Ginny con la mirada, hasta que salió por el retrato "Desde cuando se ve con Colin para Estudiar??!!.... mm.. que es lo que te pasa Harry?!.. ¿estás celoso de la hermanita de Ron o algo así?.. bueno.. ha crecido bastante últimamente... ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS??!.. vaya harry.. creo que necesitas descansar.. que son esos pensamiento?!"  
  
-¿Harry?.. ¿estás bien?!- interrumpió Hermione sus pensamientos.  
  
-Ehh.... en que estábamos... ahhh... sí.. Hermione que era los que hibas a decir de Krum.. - dijo Harry todavía un poco confundido y sorprendido por sus recientes pensamientos.  
  
-Este.. no nada... ya se me olvido..  
  
-Hermione...  
  
-Les digo que nada...  
  
-Hermione!!  
  
-De acuerdo.... - contestó un poco nerviosa.- Me estaba diciendo que la verdadera razón por la que decidió venir es...  
  
-¿Sí?!- dijeron los dos amigos.  
  
-Esporqueestainteresadoenmiyqueriasabersipodiamoseralgomasqueamigos. - Podrías decirlo de nuevo, y por favor RESPIRA!- dijo Harry aún tratando de entender.  
  
Ron sin embargo sí que había entendido y tenía el gesto de apunto de estrangular a alguien.  
  
- que krum me dijo que el vino a Inglaterra porque está interesado en mi... y quiere que seamos algo más que amigos...  
  
Ron que para entonces ya se había levantado del sillón dijo:  
  
-Y supongo que tu le dijiste al Vicky que claro que si, ¿verdad?!.. si se te nota que te mueres por él.. Vicky es un gran chico.. vicky es muy divertido- dijo Ron imitando la voz de Hermione. - seguramente tú le diste alas para que hiciera algo semejante  
  
-CLARO QUE NO RON!!- contenstó Hermione muy enojada- NO PUEDO CREER QUE PIENSES ASÍ DE MI.. SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI AMIGO.. -para esto Hermione también se había levantado de su sillón, gritaba con mucho enojo, pero a la vez con tristeza  
  
-Chicos..- dijo Harry tratando de detener la pelea que se avecinaba... sin embargo.. la voz de Ron no lo dejo seguir.  
  
-MIRA QUIEN LO DICE??!!!.. EN 4TO BIEN QUE ANDABAS EN EL BAILE CON EL Y TODO, CUANDO EL ESTABA COMPITIENDO EN CONTRA DE HARRY.. DE NUESTO AMIGO.. VAYA AMIGA QUE ERES HERMIONE!!  
  
-DE VERDAD QE PUEDES SER UN IDIOTA RONALD WEASLEY!!!!- Dijo Hermione tratando de contener las lagrimas... y después salió como un Huracán hacia su habitación. Ron respiraba agitadamente, y una vez que Hermione se fue se echo de nuevo al sillón.  
  
-Creo que ahora si te pasaste amigo- dijo Harry mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.  
  
-Tu ni hables Harry.. que si no los hubiéramos dejado solos nada de esto hubiera pasado.  
  
Harry no contestó nada.. quería decirle que si Ron no fuera tan lento y le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos a Hermione desde el principio no tendría nada de que preocuparse, sin embargo se contuvo, pues ya una vez se había enojado con el y no quería volver a perder a sus mejor amigo. Ron por su parte también sabía que se había pasado.. y le había dolido que Hermione lo llamara por su nombre completo pues era indicio de que estaba realmente enojada y sentida, pero ya habría tiempo de reparar los daños.  
  
  
  
a/n : Si.. ya se que no ha sido nada bonita la pelea.. pero en los siguientes capitulos todo se solucionara.. habrá un poco de avance en la relación de Ron y Hermiones y habrá mucho más Harry/ginny.... estén pendientes.. espero les haya gustado... por favor!.. déjenme Reviews.. cualquier comentario bueno o malo es aceptado.. para poder mejorar la historia.. también se aceptan sugerencias... 


	7. Amistad Valiosa

**Disclaimer****... todo lo que necesiten saber sobre los derechos están en el primer capítulo.. **

**Capitulo 7**

**Amistad**

Ron no pudo dormir en toda la noche.. deambula por la habitación.. decide que se disculpará con HR

Esa noche, ni Ron ni Hermione pudieron dormir.

Ron caminaba de un lado para otro en su habitación mientras Harry, Seamus, Dean y Neville dormían. Estaba realmente molesto con Hermione porque según él, ella los había traicionado a él y a Harry, o al menos, eso era lo que decía en voz alta, pero lo que realmente lo molestaba eran los celos que sentía por Krum. 

"¡_Tiene al idiota de Krum en un pedestal!" pensaba tristemente "Yo se que jamás seré  rico como Krum, ni seré el gran buscador de la selección búlgara, ni seré famoso, pero no tiene ningún derecho a ponerlo por encima de mí, yo que la he querido desde el mismo momento en que la ví, desde aquella vez que entró con su tono mandón al compartimiento en el que estábamos Harry y yo preguntando por Trevor. Yo que la visite todos los días en la enfermería cuando la poción multijugos salió mal y luego cuando la petrificaron era el más interesado en que volviera a la normalidad, no por descubrir al monstruo de la cámara, si no porque quería escuchar de nuevo su voz, volver a verla sonreír como sólo ella lo sabe hacer"_

Esbozó una sonrisa y dijo en una voz apenas audible para sí mismo. 

- Creo que mañana hablaré con ella. 

Y con eso se acostó en su cama y en cuestión de segundos se durmió. 

++++****~~~~****++++

Hermione estaba en su recamara, acostada en su cama, intentando sin éxito contener las lágrimas que se le formaban en los ojos. Con su mano sostenía una pluma con la que estaba escribiendo en un diario del que sólo ella tenía conocimiento. 

Querido Diario:

Hoy tuve una de las peores peleas con Ron en mi vida, realmente no fue muy grande, pero me causó mucho dolor. Porque tenía que creer que yo le doy alas a Krum, el entre todos, no me importaría que Dean, Neville o inclusive Harry pensaran que estoy interesada en Krum, pero ¡¿Porqué Ron?!!, el que menos quiero que lo piense. Porque tengo que estar enamorada del chico más testarudo, terco y obstinado del mundo...

Hermione dejó de escribir pues sus pensamientos la interrumpieron

"_Bueno, pues, es verdad que es muy terco, pero también es un chico muy valiente, todo un Gryffindor. En 1ero no dudó en ayudar a Harry a resolver el misterio de la piedra Filosofal, en 2do se mantuvo muy fuerte cuando Ginny desapareció, o eso fue lo que escuché, ahora ha cambiado mucho, es el nuevo guardían del equipo de Gryffindor, uno muy bueno, ha mejorado muchísimo sus notas y se ha puesto muchísimo más apuesto" suspiró y siguió escribiendo con su diario _

... bueno, creo que su terquedad es parte de su encanto, además es un gran amigo, creo que mañana intentaré hablar con él, porque aunque no corresponda mi amor, si no cuento con su amistad creo que me desharé en mil pedazos. Ahora me despido  mi confiable diario, buenas noches y deséame suerte. 

Dio un golpecito con su varita al diario y la tinta se volvió invisible a los ojos de las demás personas. Hermione se metió bajo las sábanas y también se quedó dormida. 

-----+++++******~~~~~*****+++++---------

Al siguiente día, tanto Ron como Hermione se levantaron muy temprano para ir a hablar con el otro, lo que ocasionó que se encontrarán en la sala común. 

- ¡Ron!, que haces levantado tan temprano- dijo Hermione un poco Nerviosa, esperando la reacción de Ron, temía que siguiera muy enojado. 

- Pues... la verdad... te estaba buscando- contestó Ron con las orejas rojas y la mirada clavada en el piso. 

Hermione también se sonrojó un poco y dijo:

- De hecho.... yo también te estaba buscando Ron... este.... quería hablar con tigo sobre nuestra discusión de anoche- siguió Hermione ahora completamente sonrosada- yo quería decirte que... 

- Fue mi culpa Hermione- cortó Ron

_"¿¿Qué??!!.. escuché bien.. ¿Ron diciendo que tiene la culpa sobre algo??!!!, creo que debo visitar a la Señora Pomfroy"_

- Verás, dije cosas sin pensar y ..... – Ron luchó con todo su orgullo para poder continuar- lo siento..

Hermione estaba completamente sorprendida, en ese momento tenía ganas de correr y abrazarlo pero con toda su voluntad logró controlarse. 

- Yo también lo siento Ron- dijo en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible- creo que le presté demasiada atención a Viktor y deje un poco por un lado a los dos mejores amigos del mundo, a ti y a Harry. Ustedes son muy importantes para mí y no quiero perderlos. 

- Nosotros tampoco- contestó Ron con una sonrisa y extendiendo la mano- ¿Amigos?

- Para siempre- contestó Hermione estrechando la mano de Ron. En el momento en que sus manos se tocaron una especie de corriente electrico les recorrió el cuerpo a los dos, se desprendieron y voltearon a las escaleras donde un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes exclamaba:

- ¡Ya era hora!, eso de  tener a mis mejores amigos peleados no es precisamente agradable- Ron y Hermione miraron al suelo- me alegra que hayan echo las paces, no podemos dejar de ser el trio dinámico como todo mundo nos llama. 

Los tres amigos se carcajearon. 

- Creo que es hora que desayunemos- dijo Ron sobándose el estomago- muero de hambre. 

- Yo también- dijo Harry- aparte en la tarde tenemos salida a Hogsmeade y necesito arreglar unas cosas antes de irme. 

Y juntos los 3 se dirigieron al área de comedores. 

++++*****~~~~~*****+++++++++

Entraron al gran salón donde ya había varios estudiantes desayunando, entre ellos varias chicas de 3ero y 4to de Gryffindor. 

- Hola Ron- dijo una chica de cabello rubio al parecer de 4to. 

- ¿Cómo estas Ron?- dijo otra chica de Gryffindor de 3er curso. 

Algunas chicas no le decían nada, pero le dirigían grandes sonrisas y algunas otras cuchicheaban y reían tontamente. 

- Y ahora que traen esas- preguntó Harry divertido-  así que nuevas admiradores guardián de Gryffindor. 

- YO que se- contestó Ron con la orejas rojas y encogiéndose de hombros. 

Hermione apretó los puños y dientes, pero nadie se dio cuenta de esto. 

**-----******+++++~~~~~+++++*****-----**

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Ron, Harry  y Hermione fueron a la sala común porque Hermione quería terminar una tarea antes de irse y Ron para sorpresa de los otros dos también quería terminar la tarea. Los tres se dirigían a la sala de Gryffindor pero de pronto Harry recordó algo. 

- Oigan, recordé algo que tengo que hacer, los veo en la sala común- les dijo. 

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos Harry?- preguntó Ron

- No, está bien así, yo los alcanzo allá. 

Hermione y Ron atravesaron el retrato de la señora gorda mientras Harry se dirigió a los jardines de Hogwarts, buscaba a Ginny porque quería hablar de algo que había estado pensando la noche anterior. La encontró, pero fue el sonido de su propio nombre que lo hizo detenerse y escuchar atentamente sin ser descubierto. 

- Colin, por favor, no confundas amistad con amor. Eres un gran chico, pero yo... 

- Si, ya se… tu estás solamente interesada en Harry- Colin suspiró- Por favor Ginny, dame una oportunidad, Potter sólo te ve como la hermanita de su mejor amigo

"_OYE!!!.. eso no es cierto, Ginny es mucho más que eso…. Eh!!.. Como que es mucho más… mmm…"_ pero Harry dejó de tener su conversación interna porque Colin volvió a Hablar. 

- En cambio yo te veo como más que una amiga.  Me has ayudado en la escuela, me has dado tutoreo... 

"_Así que eso era… tutoreo..."_ Harry pensó y suspiro aliviado sin estar muy seguro porque sentía que un peso de encima desaparecía. 

- Eres una chica que merece todo Ginny, déjamedemostrártelo- Terminó Colin en un tono que mezclaba enojo y súplica. 1****

-Lo siento Colin, pero en el corazón no se manda- intervino Ginny con un hilo de voz- además, yo se que Harry nunca me verá como yo deseo, pero eso no me importa, si nunca lo hace, tendré que superarlo. 

Harry  consideró que sería mejor irse, pues no sabía si sentirse halagado por el hecho de que Ginny sintiera algo por él o sentirse mal por no corrersponderle… ¿o era acaso que si le correspondía pero no se había dado cuenta?, bueno, eso era algo que no tardaría en descubrir. 

**Bueno, que les pareció, traté de hacerlo lo más largo posible… ya tengo parte del siguiente, pero no lo quise poner en este mismo capítulo… Espero les haya gustado… **

**Bella Fig: A mí también me encanta Ron.. lo amo.. acerca de poner más a los Gemelos no te puedo prometer nada…Draco va a salir en el siguiente capitulo, eso sí.. pero los gemelos quien sabe..  **

**shiharu**** tendo: jejeje.. yo también espero que mi fic tenga para rato.. pero eso es cuestión e los lectores y sus reviews… **

**SoraIshida****: No creo que te pueda complacer con aquello de Colin y Ginny, ya que este fic est también un Harry/GInny, pero puedo poner mucho Hermione/Ron en los capitulos que vienen… para compensar… espero te siga gustando… **

**Este fic tiene dedicación a las Ronnie's Lover porque me gustan mucho sus fanfics.. también se lo dedico a mis mejores amigas Valeri y Mayte que también leen el fanfic… **


	8. an

**Aviso Urgente: **

Estaba en un ciber lista para subir el octavo capitulo y me di cuenta que no lo había grabado en el diskette.... sorry!!!.. les prometo que el lunes lo subo sin falta a primera hora.. Si les sirve de algo aparte de que ya tengo el 8, ya tengo prácticamente listo el capitulo 9 y 10, así es!.. el 10 es completamente romántico. 

Muy pronto acabaré ya  esta fanfic porque pronto me graduaré de la preparatorio y en vacaciones me voy de viaje por 1 mes!.. Entonces me han agarrado las carreras (me creo Cuqui Fusco, mis amigas entienden el chiste.. jejeje) bueno, el chiste es que  quiero terminarlo ASAP (as soon as possible). Entonces es importante que estén pendientes ahora más que nunca por que estaré actualizando más rápido  y sobre todo espero  que me dejen muchos reviews para inspirarme todavía  más rápido. 

Bueno, me despido mandándoles un gran saludo a mis dos mejores amigas Valeri y Martha y a las Ronnie's lovers porque escribir tan buenos fanfics.. 

Hasta el Lunes!!!! 

Atte. 

Ma. Danae Reyes

A.k.a. Danae Weasley 

P.S. ¿Ya leyeron el fic de Runaway Fox??!!.. de Kirikarin... está genial!!!.. se los recomiendo!!!

P.S. NO olviden revisar el lunes, que yo lo subo ese día el 8vo capitulo.. 


	9. El plan

**Disclaimer... todo lo que necesiten saber sobre los derechos están en el primer capítulo.. **

**Capitulo 8**

**El plan**

Harry se distrajo tanto con la plática de Colin y Ginny que olvidó por completo la razón por la cual se dirigía a hablar con Ginny, pero cuando iba a decirle la contraseña a la Señora Gorda lo recordó y se dirigió de nuevo en búsqueda de Ginny esperando que ya no estuviera con Colin. 

La encontró, para tranquilidad de Harry, sola enfrente del lago, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. 

"Vaya, se ve muy bonita así" Harry parpadeó y se sacudió la cabeza como sacando sus pensamientos. 

Ginny giró la cabeza, se encontró con los ojos de Harry y lo saludó con la mano. Harry se acercó a Ginny con un poco más de confianza pero aún un poco extrañado porque aunque Ginny, por lo que Harry había escuchado, estaba enamorada de él, se comportaba con mucha seguridad. 

- ¿Qué tal Harry?, que te trae por aquí, no me digas que mi querido hermano y Hermione al fin se han declarado su amor y necesitan un poco de privacidad- habló Ginny tratando de ahogar sin éxito su risa. 

Harry rió y contestó...

- Pues no realmente, pero quería hablar contigo para lograr que al fin esos dos se dejen de rodeos y al fin lo hagan. 

Ginny lo miró confundida. Harry al notarlo agregó. 

- Anoche estuve pensando acerca de cómo hacer que esos dos acepten mutuos sentimientos. Claro  que ninguno de los dos ha aceptado lo que sienten por el otro abiertamente,- mintió Harry recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Ron de no decir que estaba enamorado de Hermione, Ginny se mordió el labio también recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Hermione- pero es obvio que esos dos se quieren. – Ginny asintió- y finalmente se me vino una idea, es por ello que necesitaba hablar contigo, necesito tu ayuda. ****

- Claro Harry- Ginny sonrió- en lo que sea.

- Perfecto, el plan es muy simple de hecho, lo primero que tienes que hacer es ir hablar con ... 

Harry le contó su plan  y Ginny  escuchaba contenta. 

**----****++++****----**

Mientras en la sala común un pelirrojo y una castaña se encontraban sentados en una mesa repleta de libros cada uno al parecer muy concentrados en sus deberes, pero realmente se encontraban muy lejos de pensar en la tarea. 

"Es tan extraña esta nueva personalidad de Ron, aceptando sus errores, preocupado por sus deberes, guardián de Gryffindor, creo que también me agrada, de hecho me agrada muchísimo" pensaba Hermione fingiendo escribir acerca de la enésima revolución de los duendes y mirando de reojo a Ron, sin que éste último se diera cuenta.

"Se ve tan bonita concentrada y contenta con sus deberes, me gustaría ser yo el que ocupara sus pensamientos" pensaba Ron fingiendo buscar la respuesta a una pregunta de un cuestionario que les había encargado Snape en clase de pociones.  Ron no se dio cuenta pero sin querer se le quedó viendo a Hermione sin percatarse de que ella se había dado cuenta. 

"¿Me está mirando a mí?, calma Hermione, inhala, exhala... ¿ME ESTARA VIENDO? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué me está viendo?" pensó nerviosamente Hermione. 

-Ron, ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¿Ehhhh?.... ahh.. sí..este... estoy bien.. gracias.. – contestó tontamente- sólo quería preguntarte si ya este....  terminaste el cuestionario de Pociones, si.. eso.. quería saber eso- inventó ágilmente Ron. 

- Ah.. sí- contestó Hermione un poco desilusionada _"Si serás tonta Hermione, ¿a poco creías que te veía por alguna otra cosa?"- _lo terminé ayer, pero no creas que te lo voy a pasar Ron, debes de esforzarte tu sólo por hacer tus trabajos- siguió Hermione con su usual ligero tono mandón tratando de ocultar su desilusión. 

- Eso lo se Hermione- la chica arqueó las cejas sorprendida- sólo te preguntaba porque justamente acabo de terminarlos y nos estoy completamente seguro de 2 respuestas, así que quería compararlas para revisar si las tengo bien, y pues que mejor que con tu cuestionario para hacerlo- dijo Ron como si cualquier cosa. 

Hermione se dio cuenta que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y dijo un poco apenada: 

- Ohh... lo siento Ron, yo pensé que.... bueno.. no importa.. ahora te lo doy. 

- Gracias- contestó Ron sonriendo y esperó que su amiga le compartiera el cuestionario.  

Justo cuando Hermione le estaba dando el cuestionario a Ron,  Parvati y Lavender aparecieron.  

- Hola Ron- dijo la primera con sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un gesto seductor, Parvati la imitó. 

- Hola Parvati, Lavender- contestó Ron con las orejas rosas. Ambas chicas le comenzaron a hacer platica a Ron sobre cosas que Hermione consideraba completamente tontas, sin embargo Ron parecía estar interesado. 

Hermione le casi le gritó a Ron que podía tomar el cuestionario, en un intento desesperado de recuperar la atención de él. 

- Bueno, nos vamos- dijo Lavender y las dos amigas se fueron caminando moviendo la cadera  de una manera que a Hermione le pareció exagerada. 

_"¿Y a esas dos que mosca les picó?"_ se preguntó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros y regresando su atención a sus deberes, mientras que Ron sin darle mayor importancia a lo recién acontecido comenzó a comparar respuestas de su cuestionario con el de Hermione.  Pasaron unos breves momentos y Harry entró a la sala común. 

- Hey.. como les va con sus deberes- preguntó Harry- espero que ya hayan terminado pues me muero de ganas de ir a Hogsmead. 

- Yo recién terminé- contestó Hermione escribiendo su última línea del ensayo- Y Ron sólo está comparando respuestas, pero al parecer ya terminó. Ron asintió con la cabeza aún con los ojos sobre los dos cuestionarios. 

- Gracias Hermione- dijo Ron devolviéndole su tarea- sólo necesité hacer una pequeña corrección en la pregunta 35, pero todo lo demás estaba bien. Ron sonrió triunfalmente y Hermione se derritió por dentro. 

- Bueno, creo que ya nos podemos ir, ahhh.. si nos les molesta también irán Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, Seamus, Neville y Dean- dijo Harry sonriendo, la sonrisa era una sonrisa de complicidad, pero ni Hermione ni Ron se percataron de ello y se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza. – Nos encontraremos con ellos en el lago en 15 minutos, ya estando allá los dejamos en las tres escobas para encontrarnos con Sirius. 

++++*****-----*****++++++

Los tres amigos se encontraron con sus demás compañeros y todos se dirigieron hacia Hogsmead. Las chicas venían platicando entre ellas. 

- Se han dado cuenta lo guapo que se han puesto los chicos- comenzó Lavender. 

- Sí, especialmente Ron- Parvati sonrió y Ginny también con muestra de complicidad- últimamente ha mejorado muchísimo en sus notas, que a decir verdad eso a mí no me es tan importante, pero que decir de su cuerpo, esos días de entrenamiento de Quidditch lo han puesto muchísimo más guapo y además últimamente se comporta tan lindo. 

- ¿En serio?, no me había dado cuenta- dijo Hermione pretendiendo no darle importancia _"¡claro que lo he notado tonta!, si es el hombre más guapo y lindo de este planeta, pero a diferencia de ti, yo me di cuenta hace años" pensó- _Y además es mi amigo, no creo verlo de otra manera que como eso- complementó evitando la mirada de una muy divertida Ginny pues sabía que su amiga estaba luchando contra toda su naturaleza al decir esas palabras. ****

- ¡Oh vamos Hermione!, si esta monísimo- dijo Lavender con ojos de borrego a medio morir- aplicado, buen cuerpo,  divertido y de buena familia, ¿qué más podría pedir una chica?

- Bueno chicas, si quieren yo les pudo ayudar con mi hermano- intervino Ginny- saben, que yo sepa mi hermano no anda por el momento con ninguna chica, y hasta donde yo se ninguna chica le ha dicho nada- dijo esto último mirando fijamente a Hermione- así que, que yo sepa no hay ningún problema. Hermione fulminaba a Ginny con la mirada, pero esta última se hacía la desentendida. 

Las 4 chicas continuaron caminando, Ginny radiaba de felicidad  al ver como iba el plan de ella y Harry, mientras que Lavender y Parvati ideaban maneras de atraer la atención de Ron y Hermione por su parte se reprendía mentalmente por no contar con las agallas de hablar con Ron sobre sus sentimientos y a la vez la preocupaba el hecho de saber que si no hacía nada al respecto otra chica se lo podría quitar. 

Por su lado los chicos también iban bromeando hasta que salió el tema de las chicas. El primero que se aventuró a hablar fue Dean Thomas. 

- Han notado lo linda que son las chicas- dijo en tono ensoñador. 

- Especialmente las de nuestro curso- dijo Seamus con su línea bien estudiada, aunque en el fondo su comentario no era del todo falso para el, sólo que el pensaba en cierta gemela. Harry por su parte pensó _"Y no sólo las de nuestro curso, también de cursos menores" _se dijo pensando inconscientemente en Ginny. 

- Hermione se ha puesto muy linda, bueno, mejor dicho, más linda- intervino Neville sonrosado, Ron lo volteo a ver con unos ojos como rayos X- digo, ella siempre ha sido muy bonita interna y externamente, pero últimamente se ha resaltado. Harry volteó a ver la reacción de Ron, y fue exactamente como la esperaba, su cara mostraba asombro por el comentario de Neville, celos porque pensaba que sólo él tenía derecho en pensar en Hermione y preocupación porque temía que alguien fuera a robarle a su Hermione. 

Harry volteó a ver a Ginny y ella sintió su mirada y lo vio directamente a los ojos, con una mirada se dieron a entender que plan estaba resultando con éxito y sonrieron sonrojados pues sostuvieron la mirada un par de segundos más, aún después de pasar respectivos mensajes. 

Los Gryffindor pasaron la tarde visitando desde Zonko hasta las 3 escobas. Ya estando en las tres escobas Ron, Hermione y Harry se despidieron inventando una serie de excusas, una vez que se libraron de la compañía se dirigieron a encontrarse con Sirius. 

Justo antes de llegar al punto de reunión, una nueva discusión se libraba entre Ron y Hermione, comenzaron a levantarse la voz pero justamente antes que la bomba explotara Sirius tomándolos por sorpresa intervino: 

-Saben, me recuerdan tanto a los Padres de Harry, siempre se la pasaban discutiendo, desde que se conocieron, pero al final lograron combatir sus diferencias y ven como terminaron, ¡casados!- dijo mirando hacia el cielo con una sonrisa melancólica al recordar a sus dos mejores amigos. 

Ron y Hermione se pusieron color tomate y evitaron mutuas miradas. Harry estaba divertido por la reacción de sus amigos, pero aún más que eso una gran curiosidad de conocer como eran sus padres en la escuela nació en el, sin embargo no preguntó nada porque temía que sintieran lástima o algún sentimiento similar, bastante tenía por ser conocido como el niño que vivió. Sirius como buen padrino comprendió la expresión de Harry. 

- Sabes Harry- dijo sentándose sobre una roca- creo que nunca te he platicado acerca de tus padres, supongo que hay cosas que te gustarían saber como su relación en la escuela.- Los ojos de Harry súbitamente se iluminaron y asintió. Sirius al ver la señal de aprobación de Harry continuó con su relato.-Recuerdo el día en que se conocieron, Lily siempre traía ese aire de saber la verdad de todo el mundo, y ese 1ero de septiembre  no fue la excepción. Estábamos tu padre, Remus, yo y Peter- dijo este último nombre con una nada disimulada mueca de asco- en uno de los compartimentos del tren. Tu padre y yo nos conocíamos desde niños, éramos vecinos y siempre fuimos los mejores amigos. Ambos preguntábamos a  Remus y Peter acerca de su vida y apareció Lily con su usual tono dulce, pero mandón. 

++++***Flashback***++++

- Hola, mi nombre es Lilan Evans, ¿y ustedes son?. 

- Sirius, Peter, Remus y James Potter, mucho gusto- dijo cortésmente el chico de lentes. 

- Si, de acuerdo, he venido a decirles que el tren llegara en unos minutos a la estación y será mejor que se cambien su atuendo, no considero educado que la ceremonia se retrase por un grupo de niños despreocupados- al terminar de hablar se salió dejando a los 4 nuevos amigos 

- ¿Cuál es el problema con esa chica?- preguntó Sirius. 

- No tengo idea, pero sea quien sea espero no tener que frecuentarla seguido- contestó James encogiéndose de hombros. 

++++*** Fin del flashback ***+++

- No fue hasta varios años después, cuando acompañé a James a comprarle  a tu madre el anillo de compromiso que me confesó que se había enamorado de ella desde aquel momento, que no sabía si era posible enamorarse a los 11 años, pero el lo hizo. 

- Así que fueron novios desde que comenzaron el colegio- preguntó Harry. Sirius soltó un carcajada. 

- Nada de eso Harry, pasaron casi 6 años para que esos dos aceptaran que se querían- En los primeros 4 años se la pasaban molestándose, pobre Lily, creo que fue la víctima número 1 de las bromas de los merodeadores- dijo Sirius sonriendo al recordar las buenas épocas de Hogwarts- pero en el 5to año las cosas cambiaron, tanto tu madre como tu padre fueron nombrados prefectos de Gryffindor y debieron hacer las pases para poder llevar a cabo su labor. 

Harry asintió lleno de orgullo al saber lo buen estudiantes que habían sido sus padres. Sintió un poco de tristeza porque su calificaciones no eran tan buenas y tampoco había sido prefecto, pero pensó en todas las aventuras que había vivido y los problemas en los que se había metido y sinceramente no se arrepentía de ninguno, solamente del final del Torneo de los tres magos, pero de eso había decidido tratar de superarlo y ayudar a la mayor gente posible como recompensa. 

- Durante todo el quinto curso tus padres se fueron conociendo mas a fondo hasta que quedaron completamente enamorados, claro esta, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Cuando entraron al 6to curso todo fue diferente, ninguno era ya un niño y empezaron los problemas.- continúo Sirius con su relato- A tu padre le comenzaron a salir varias admiradoras pues había batido el record del cazador con mayores anotaciones y en la escuela le iba mejor que nunca, desde entonces era casi un hecho que el Premio anual  era seguro para él, recibía varias cartas de amor al día de distintas chicas. A tu madre por su parte también le comenzaron a salir muchos pretendientes, la llenaban de flores y chocolates. Recuerdo que tenía una larga cabellera pelirroja hasta la cintura que volvía loco a James. 

- El cabello rojo se ve muy bonito en las chicas- comentó Harry en voz alta sin pensar, mientras su mente vagaba en la menor de los Weasley. Sirius aunque no hizo ningún comentario, pensó que los gusto físicos eran  característicos en los Potter.  

++++***----***++++

Flashback... 

- Tienes que decirle lo que sientes James- le decía su amigo ojiazul 

- Pero ella sólo me ve como su amigo- contestaba el chico de lentes- tiene miles de pretendientes, algunos mayores que yo, ¿por qué habría de interesarse en mi?- preguntaba tristemente. 

- Vamos James, es obvio que los dos se sienten mutuamente atraídos- trataba de animar a su amigo. 

++++*** Fin del Flash back ***++++

- A finales del sexto curso se llevó a cabo un baile en la escuela, tu padre fue con una Hufflepuff y tu madre con el premio anual de Ravenclaw. James estaba dolido pues cuando el le pidió a Lily que fuera con él ella le dijo que ya la habían invitado, así que la noche del baile tomó demasiada hidromiel y cuando termino fue tras la pareja Lily y le metió un puñetazo que le dejó un ojo morado por semanas al pobre. Tu madre le armó tremendo escándalo a tu padre diciéndole que era un bárbaro desconsiderado, que porque actuaba de esa manera y mil cosas mas. Tu padre, en el estado que se encontraba, no controlaba lo que decía y le confesó a Lily que estaba enamorado de ella- en ese momento Buckbeack escupió unos huesos de pollo que estaba comiendo, cortesía de los elfos de Hogwarts. 

- Supongo que mi madre le dijo que también lo amaba- preguntó Harry entusiasmado acerca de la historia de amor de sus padres. Para su sorpresa Sirius sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza. 

- Cuando James me platicó fue la reacción que yo también esperaba de Lily, pero para sorpresa de ambos, en este caso de los tres, tu, james y yo, Lily salió corriendo y no le habló en una semana.- Sirius movía la cabeza de un lado para el otro divertido y aún incrédulo de cómo habían sucedido las cosas- James pensó que la había perdido y parecía alguien sin alma que sólo se movía porque debía hacerlo, hasta que un día encontró una carta firmada por Lily que le pedía que se encontraran en la sala común a media noche. Tu padre, naturalmente estuvo ahí desde media hora antes. 

++++*** Flash back ***++++ 

- ¿James?- preguntó una voz femenina que recién bajaba de los dormitorios de las chicas

- Lily, hola, recibí tu mensaje- dijo James tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. 

- Me alegra, necesitaba hablar contigo acerca de lo que pasó hace una semana, verás al principio yo estaba muy enojada por lo que hiciste. 

- Lo siento Lily, no era mi intención, yo sólo... 

- Aguarda, déjame terminar- James aún se sorprendía al ver como una persona de estatura tan pequeña podía imponer tanto- como decía; al principio estaba enojada contigo por haber golpeado a Edward, pero esa no fue la razón por la que salí corriendo.- hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar el valor suficiente- Cuando dijiste lo que sentías por mí me asusté como jamás en mi vida- James aguardaba impacientemente a que Lily terminara de hablar- sentía que estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amigo y no tienes idea de cómo me aterroricé- el rostro de James se ensombreció pues su mas grande temor era de que Lily sólo lo viera como un amigo- pero me aterroricé aún mas al sentir tanta felicidad como jamás en mi vida- el rostro de James se iluminó de nuevo e intentó hablar, pero una vez más fue silenciado por Lily- yo te he amado desde el día en que te vi, inclusive antes de verte en se compartimiento fue a ti al primero que vi cuando atravesé la pared del andén 9  ¾, tú no me viste , pero yo a ti si y desde ese momento me enamoré de ti. 

++++*** Fin del flash back ***++++

- Desde ese momento nadie los volvió a separar- concluyó Sirius. Harry tenía una expresión incomprensible a los demás, era felicidad, melancolía y muchos más sentimientos encontrados. Por su parte Hermione y Ron callaban tratando de entender el gesto de su amigo. 

Los tres amigos se despidieron del animago y emprendieron su camino de vuelta al colegio cada quien es sus pensamientos. 

Ron y Hermione estaban confundios por la extraña afinidad que había entre ellos dos y los padres de Harry. ¿Sería acaso que la historia de los dos amigos tendría el mismo final?. 

Harry pensaba en su madre y su padre y el amor que se habían tenido desde el primer encuentro, intentó imaginárselos y a la vez pensó si el también llegaría a tener a alguien a su lado, en ese momento sólo un nombre se le venía a la cabeza _"Ginny"..._

Bueno, que les ha parecido el capitulo, a mí me gustó, espero no haberlos enredado con mis flashbacks.. como vieron metí un poco de Lily-James que es una pareja que me encanta... si les gustan los L/J piquenle a mi nick y vean mi historia de "Hoy y Siempre". Si no, bueno, espero que les esté gustando este fanfic... 

**Porfavor, entre más reviews más rápido subiré el siguiente capitulo, ya está casi terminado, sólo falta afinar unos detalles... **

**Os quiero!!!!... June 21st, OotP!!!!**


	10. Confusion

No me pertenece nada... sólo el Plot.. que por cierto no es muy bueno... jejejeje

**Capitulo 9**

**Confusión**

**Por Danae Weasley**

Hermione pensaba que Ron jamás llegaría a notarla como algo más que una amiga y decidió tratar de luchar con ello ignorando sus sentimientos, aún cuando esto requería frecuentar menos a Ron. 

Un par de días pasaron y Ron estaba muy confundido, por una parte por el nuevo interés de las chicas en él y por otra parte porque Hermione fingía no mostrar interés alguno en el y esto le carcomía el alma. Tenía miedo de lastimarse todavía mas así que opto por dejar de buscarla tanto, aún cuando Hermione lo evitaba, y decidió mostrarse aún más indiferente con Hermione. 

Hermione resintió la indiferencia de Ron y se deprimió, no podía ir con Harry porque sabía que Ron y Harry eran  mejores amigos, no podía ir con Ginny por que intentaría convencerla una vez mas que le declarara sus sentimientos a Ron, así que fue con la única persona en la que tenía un poco de confianza; Krum. Hermione en un intento desesperado de desahogar sus penas le confesó a Krum sus sentimientos por Ron. 

Krum optó por la resignación y se convirtió en el confesor de Hermione, había perdido su amor, pero no perdería su amistad. Ron se dio cuenta que Hermione y Krum se frecuentaban muchísimo más y esto le dolió más que cualquier cosa, se mostraba enojado a todo momento, hosco, a manera de esconder toda la tristeza que llevaba dentro, hasta que un día llegó a su limite al encontrarse con Hermione y Krum caminando por los pasillos platicando muy juntos. 

- Hola Ron- saludó Hermione tratando de mostrar felicidad, cosa que le pareció casi imposible. Ron no contestó- ¿te encuentras bien Ron?- otra vez no obtuvo respuesta. 

- Her.. my.. onini te saludó Ron, no crees que sería educado saludarla de vuelta- dijo Krum molesto por la inmadurez de su rival. 

Eso fue suficiente para Ron, sólo le faltaba que aparte de quitarle la compañía de Hermione (el pensaba que Krum era el que había alejado a Hermione de él), le diera lecciones de comportamiento. 

- ¿Y tu quien te crees para hablarme así Búlgaro Idiota?!- explotó Ron-¿crees que puedes llegar, quitarme a unos de mis mejores amigos, jugar en un equipito de Inglaterra y aparte decirme como comportarme?, por mi te puedes ir mucho al infierno- dijo Ron rojo de furia contenida y casi gritando, Hermione estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Ron. 

- Mira niñito- dijo Krum igual de enojado- a mi me importa un bledo lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, mientras trates a Her-my-oni con respeto, sobre todo ella idiota, y sabes algo, tu no te la mereces, ni siquiera como amiga,  todavía no comprendo como es que ella te puede am...

- ¡¡¡VIKTOR!!!- intervino Hermione antes de que Krum terminara lo que iba a decir- será mejor que vayas al jardín, yo te alcanzo en unos momentos, necesito hablar con Ron- le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

Krum los dejó y se fue en dirección del lago, dejando a Hermione completamente nerviosa y a Ron más que enojado y respirando con esfuerzo. 

- ¿Ron?- dijo Hermione insegura

Ron la volteó a ver. 

- ¿Recuerdas que quedamos que ya no nos íbamos a pelear?- dijo con tristeza. 

- Si lo recuerdo- contestó agachando la cabeza, una vez que Krum se había ido su expresión había cambiado completamente- pero no me estaba peleando con tigo, me estaba peleando con ese idiota- le dijo.  

- Pues sí, pero todavía no entiendo por que, el también es mi amigo ¿sabes?-  dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros tratando de encontrar con sus ojos la mirada de Ron. . 

- No tiene importancia- dijo Ron desviando la mirada. 

- Puedes confiar en mí Ron... 

- Se que si Hermione,- contestó- se que puedo confiar en ti para cualquier cosa, pero esta vez es diferente

- ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente?- Preguntó Hermione, pero la razón ya no la supo porque en ese momento una tercera voz hizo aparición.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, a quien tenemos aquí... al Weasel* y y a la sangre sucia. 

- ¡Callate Malfoy!- dijo Ron- y no vuelvas a llamar a Hermione de esa manera- le dijo parándose enfrente de él demostrando su superioridad en estatura, Malfoy en un primer momento titubeo, pero prosiguió. 

- Si tenemos al pobretón defendiendo a su noviecita sabelotodo, dientes de conejo- rió Malfoy, pero no por mucho tiempo porque el pelirrojo  se abalanzó contra el y le golpeó la boca.  

Draco se quitó una gota de sangre que salía por su boca y agrego. 

-Eres un idiota Weasley, me la pagara muy caro, tu y tu familia de pobretones la pagarán muy caro, ni toda tu familia junta valdrá siquiera un centavo, no tienen vergüenza desprestigiando el nombre del mago comportándose como lo hacen, no valen absolutamente nada. 

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione y le propinó una fuerte cachetada provocando que Draco sangrara aún más. 

- Estúpida sangre sucia- dijo y antes de que Ron alcanzara a reaccionar le dio un golpe en el estomago dejandolo sin aire, para buena suerte o mala suerte en ese momento Mcgonagall llegó. 

-Weasley, Malfoy y Srita. Granger-  dijo- los tres detención esta noche. 

A Malfoy lo mandaron a que cumpliera detención con el jefe de su casa, cosa que probablemente lo libraría de cualquier castigo severo, sin embargo Ron y Hermione tendrían que cumplir detención juntos reacomodando los libros de la biblioteca bajo la supervisión de Arghus Filch. 

++++***---***++++

En la sala común de Gryffindor  mientras se encontraban platicando acerca de lo que había pasado en Hogsmead Harry observaba a Ginny detenidamente. 

_"Se ve muy dulce, es tan noble como toda su familia y además Inteligente, ¿cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes?"_ Pensaba Harry mientras Ginny le platicaba animadamente acerca de lo que le habían dicho Parvati y Lavender a Hermione. 

_"Nunca me había dado cuenta de las pecas se notan más cuando ríe... " _pensó el chico de lentes. 

Justo cuando Ginny le iba a preguntar a Harry donde se habían metido Ron y Hermione los dos amigos entraron por el retrato de la señora Gorda y los saludaron. 

- Vaya, que caras, cualquiera diría que tienen detención ésta noche- Harry se echo a reír, risa que fue ahogada porque tanto Hermione como Ron se le quedaron viendo con una cara de: NO ES GRACIOSO!- No me digan que... 

- Si Harry, la tenemos y todo por la culpa del Idiota de Malfoy- dijo Ron, Hermione asintió- tenemos detención en la biblioteca con Filch y su apestosa gata. 

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa. _" ¡¿Así que detención eh?!, creo que este pequeño accidente puede ser muy conveniente"_

Después de que Ron les hubiera platicado el incidente, jugaran un poco de ajedrez mágico y el sol se pusiera, Hermione se levanto del sillón y le dijo a Ron que era hora de que fueran a la biblioteca para cumplir su castigo. Los dos se fueron rápidamente, no querían meterse en más problemas. 

Camino a la detención los dos hiban pensando en la razón por la que se encontraban ahí. Ambos estaban muy confundidos por la reacción de ambos, defendiéndose mutuamente. 

" Ron siempre me ha defendido, claro, desde que nos hicimos amigos. Casi siempre es el que saca la cara cuando Malfoy me ofende... ¿será que...?... no, no sea tonta 

Hermione... " pensaba mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro. 

"Nunca había visto a Hermione golpear a Malfoy con tanta fuerza, ni siquiera cuando lo de Hagrid.. ¿sera que...? no, no seas tonto Ron" Ambos suprimieron sus pensamientos y se fueron caminando en silencio hacia la biblioteca. 

**¿Que pasará durante la detención?, ¿ se declararán finalmente su amor?, ¿Harry al fin aclarará sus sentimientos por Ginny? Eso es algo que sólo yo se!!!!.. buaja ja ja.. soy mala... **

**Espero les haya gustado en Fanfic y estén pendientes para el siguiente capitulos.... Os quiero!!!.. **

**No teman picarle a este pequeño botón que dice submit Review y dejenme un comentario acerca de que les ha parecido el fanfic... **

** |**

** |**

** | **

\/


	11. Frente a la chimenea

**Capitulo 10**

**Frente a la chimenea**

**Por Danae Weasley**

- Vaya, que mal que Ron y Hermione hayan tenido detención por culpa de Malfoy- Dijo Harry a Ginny una vez que Ron y Hermione habían abandonado la sala común. 

-¡¿Bromeas?!, esto es genial, ni mandado a hacer- contestó Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Que nos vez la oportunidad que tenemos enfrente?- agregó viendo la cara de desconcierto de Harry- Es perfecto... 

-Tendrás que explicarte mejor Ginny porque no entiendo nada de lo que dices- contestó sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿Desde cuando detención con Filch es genial?

-¿Aún no entiendes Harry? Hermione y Ron estarán  solos esta noche, es la oportunidad perfecta - Ginny se levantó de su asiento y caminaba de un lado a otro

- Oh... – a Harry meditó unos segundo y le brillaron los ojos al entender que es lo que decía Ginny, sin embargo su mirada volvió a ensombrecerse cuando recordó que realmente no estarían completamente solos. – Pero Filch los estará cuidando hasta que hayan cumplido con su castigo, no creo que los deje solos en ningún momento. 

- Esa es la parte en la que nosotros intervenimos Harry- contestó Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa- ahora te explico...

---***@@@***---

Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron a la Biblioteca se encontraron con la profesora Mcgonagall y Filch, quienes ya los estaban esperando. 

- Buenas noches Sr. Weasley, Srita. Granger, en esta ocasión Argus Filch amablemente ha accedido a vigilarlos mientras cumplen su castigo. 

"_Amablemente... ¡si!....ya lo creo..."_ Pensó Ron dando un resoplido. 

-Su tarea es acomodar todos los libros que se encuentran en las mesas. Generalmente esta es labor de Madame Pince, y ella es muy estricta en la forma de acomodar los libros, así que les pido que revisen bien en que lugar va cada libro. 

_"No creo que sea una tarea muy difícil... para este punto yo creo que Hermione ya debe saberse el lugar de todos los libros de la Biblioteca" _Ron sonrió aliviado. 

_"Bien, será muy fácil cumplir con esta labor, entre más pronto terminemos mejor, creo que esta es una ventaja más de pasar tantas horas en la biblioteca_" Hermione sonrió Orgullosa. 

Ambos amigos asintieron a las indicaciones que les daba Mcgonagall. 

- Tan pronto terminen podrán volver a sus respectivos dormitorios. Eso es todo.- Mcgonagall se fue y Ron y Hermione comenzaron a cumplir su castigo. 

Pasó una hora y ya habían arreglado tres cuartas partes de los libros. Filch no los perdía de vista y vigilaba cada movimiento que realizaban, nada parecía distraerlo, o al menos no hasta que unos ruidos provenientes de los corredores le hizo salir de la biblioteca en busca de la fuente. 

- Será mejor que investigue que es lo que se oye. Juro que si es Peeves me las va a pagar. – Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta- Ustedes dos- continúo dirigiéndose  a Ron y Hermione- no se muevan de aquí hasta que vuelva o me asegurare de que esta no sea el único castigo que tengan en la semana- dicho esto desapareció a través de la Puerta. 

Hermione miró a Ron nerviosa

-¿Qué crees que sea?

- No creo que sea nada importante, lo más seguro es que sea Peeves que anda haciendo de las suyas por ahí- contestó encogiéndose de hombros- Espero que sea  un Slytherin para que les bajen miles de puntos- agregó en tono ensoñador. Hermione sonrió ante el comentario de Ron y encogió de hombros. En un par de segundos ambos prosiguieron con su tarea. 

-----****@@@+++@@@****-----

En los pasillos

-Gracias Sir Nicholas- le dijo Harry a Nick casi decapitado por haber convencido a Peeves de chocar todos los asientos del aula de transformaciones

- Claro Harry, hasta luego Srita. Weasley- les dijo moviendo la mano mientras Ginny y Harry se alejaban y sin ser vistos se ponían la capa invisible. 

- Debemos apurarnos Harry, antes de que llegue Filch y su gata que me aterra. 

-Pensé que te gustaban los gatos  Ginny, o al menos eso me dijo Ron. 

-Me gustan, pero es imposible no aborrecer a esa gata, juro que hay veces que siento que esa gata se comunica con Filch de alguna manera, es espeluznante- dijo Ginny con cara de desagrado. Harry sólo rió a su comentario, y aunque coincidía totalmente con ella, no dijo nada. 

-----****@@@+++@@@****-----

De nuevo en la biblioteca

Hermione subía  unas escaleras para colocar un libro que debía ir en el estante superior mientras Ron sujetaba las mismas para que no se movieran. "Grandes Hechos Mágicos de la Edad Media" era muy pesado, lo que provocó que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio cayendo en brazos de Ron (a/n muy telenovelesco, lo sé *_* ), la mirada de ambos se cruzaron y se quedaron viendo fijamente unos segundos, sin moverse un centímetro Ron comenzó a hablar. El estar ahí tan cerca de ella le daba una confianza inexplicable. 

-Sabes, creo que este no es el mejor momento, pero hay algo que tiene tiempo que te he querido decir.. 

-Yo... yo también Ron... 

-No se por donde empezar...- Ron siguió diciendo mientras los rostros de él y Hermione se acercaban cada vez más, cuando no estaban a más de 1 cm de distancia se abrió la puerta, era la Sra. Norris, ambos brincaron asustados y completamente rojos

_"Jamás había tenido más ganas de  patear a esa maldita gata!!!"_ pensó Ron decepcionado por no haberle terminado de decir a Hermione lo que sentía desde hace ya varios años. 

_"¿Que demonios acaba de pasar aquí Hermione?,  tuviste tu oportunidad y no le dijiste nada, bueno, creo que fue lo mejor, si le hubiera dicho lo más seguro es que hubiera recibido un categórico rechazo" _pensó, pero una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le dijo –Ah!!, pero casi te besa!, ¿no crees que esa es buena señal?- Hermione sólo sacudió la cabeza con un rojo carmín en la mejillas. 

Unos segundos después de que entró la Sra. Norris, Filch entró con una sonrisa triunfal. 

- Esta vez no se libra, iré a hablar con Dumbledore mañana a primera hora- se decía a sí mismo en voz audible. Ron y Hermione lo observaban contrariados por la forma en que Filch disfrutaba de la desgracia de los demás. – Ustedes dos acaben de una vez que de aquí no se van hasta que el último libro este acomodado. 

Ron y Hermione continuaron con su labor en silencio y no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra el resto de la noche, ni siquiera cuando se fueron caminando solos hasta la torre de Gryffindor. 

Ya en sus dormitorios, ambos pensaban acerca de lo que había pasado y no había pasado hasta que el cansancio y el sueño finalmente los venció. 

------******@@@@@******----------

Al día siguiente Harry y Ginny estaban en el gran comedor desayunando, Hermione y Ron tardaron un poco en bajar porque a ambos se les habían pegado las sábanas tras el desvelo de la noche anterior. 

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor Ron se sirvió comida como para alimentar todo un pelotón.

-Muero de hambre. 

Mientras Hermione desenrollaba el recién entregado periódico "El Profeta". 

- Creo que sin Rita Skeeter el profeta se ha quedado sin noticias interesantes, claro que ahora al menos todas son verdaderas-  Comentó Hermione mientras se llevaba a la boca una cuchara de hojuelas. 

- Buenos días- dijo alguien de voz grave- Her..my.. oni, me preguntaba si podríamos hablar a solas un momento- Hermione asintió desconcertada y salió en dirección a los pasillos acompañada de Viktor. 

Ginny y Harry se encogieron de hombros y le dirigieron una mirada a Ron que para este momento había dejado de comer para fijar la mirada a la pareja que estaba saliendo del gran Comedor. 

-----*+****+*------

- ¿Que pasa Viktor?, me asustaste, pensé que había pasado algo grave. 

Krum fijó su mirada en el piso y le dijo:

- He decidido volver a Bulgaria

-Pero ¿porqué?, ¿cuándo?- contestó Hermione completamente desconcertada. 

-Me voy esta tarde- Hermione iba a decir algo pero Krum continuó hablando- Verás, cuando vine a Inglaterra mi verdadera razón era que pensaba que quizá conviviendo más y pasando más tiempo juntos llegaría un momento en que tu me verías como algo más que un amigo. Pero he llegado a la conclusión de que sólo me estaba engañando yo sólo. Lo único que logré pasando más tiempo contigo es darme cuenta de lo mucho que estás enamorada de Ron,  eso es más de lo que puedo soportar y más de con lo que puedo competir. 

Hermione no sabía que decir, ella por ningún motivo quería lastimar a Krum, sin embargo estaba más que consiente de que en el corazón no se manda y su corazón le pertenecía completamente al chico pelirrojo. 

- Lo único que me queda por decir es que eres una gran amiga y espero que Ron y tú algún día terminen juntos- Hermione rió melancólicamente a este último comentario pensando que ello jamás llegaría a pasar, y le rodó una lágrima por la mejilla. Krum y ella se abrazaron. 

- Te digo un secreto- le dijo Krum al oído-  Ni tu ni el se dan cuenta, pero están hechos el uno para el otro, se que el también te ama, no lo dudes por un segundo- le dio un último beso en la mejilla  y se fueron caminando hacia la salida. ****

**++++++*******++++++++ **

Ron, que hace unos minutos parecía dispuesto a comerse un hipogrifo, ahora parecía que había perdido completamente el apetito, la comida estaba frente a él invitando a ser comida, sin embargo Ron sólo miraba fijamente como si tuviera rayos X la puerta por la que Hermione y Krum habían salido. 

Sin decir una palabra se levantó de golpe y se fue caminando a paso decidido en dirección a donde sus ojos. Harry y Ginny se miraron mutuamente y luego con ojos temerosos, voltearon hacia donde Ron, ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, tenían la impresión que si le hablaban siquiera; estallaría.

Ron caminó un par de minutos hasta llegar donde Krum y Hermione, pero por lo que sus ojos veían mas le habría valido quedarse en el comedor en vez de ver aquello que hizo a su corazón parar; eran Hermione, SU Hermione abrazada de su mayor ídolo y rival: Viktor Krum. Este último le hablaba al oído, lo más seguro era que le decía palabras de amor, o eso era lo que Ron pensaba. 

Sentía que su corazón se desmoronaba y sin ver más salió a paso apresurado en dirección a la sala común. 

_"La perdí_" era lo único que se decía una y otra vez.  Justo antes de llegar con la señora Gorda una chica de cabello largo negro distrajo a Ron. 

- ¡Hola Ron!- dijo animadamente con un tono coqueto.  Ron sólo hizo un gruñido que la chica tontamente interpretó como un hola. - ¿por qué estás tan solito, quieres que demos un paseo?- preguntó atrevidamente. 

Ron la miró más detenidamente, según recordaba pertenecía al 4to curso, Ravenclaw, desde hace ya varios días la había sorprendido espiándolo. Decidió ir con ella, necesitaba un poco de distracción y lo último que necesitaba era a Harry preguntándole como se encontraba _"Demonios, ¿como quiere que esté?, la persona  que amo no me correspondo y nunca lo hará!, seguramente brinco de gusto"_ pensaba con enfado. 

Hermione se despidió de Krum deseándole lo mejor y prometía escribirle tan pronto llegara a Bulgaria. Suspiró recordando lo que Krum le había dicho _"Ni tu ni el se dan cuenta, pero están hechos el uno para el otro, se que el también te ama, no lo dudes por un segundo" _esas eran las palabras exactas que Hermione más deseaba creer _"Pero la verdad es otra"_ se decía a si misma, no tenía idea de cuan equivocada estaba. 

Caminó sin dirección hundida en sus pensamiento hasta que se topó con una escena completamente desagradable para ella: Ron y una Ravenclaw se besaban apasionadamente, o mejor dicho la ravenclaw lo besaba a el, aunque Hermione no se dio cuenta. 

- ¿Ron? – alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz y sin darle tiempo al pelirrojo de reaccionar salió corriendo. 

Ron estaba completamente paralizado, sabía que el no había besado a la Ravenclaw. De echo, la chica era la que prácticamente se le había echado encima sin darle tiempo a Ron siquiera de pensar. 

- ¿Qué demonios?- temblaba de Furia y preocupación.  

- Yo lo siento Ron... no se que me pasó... fue un impulso- decía la chica fingiendo culpabilidad, aunque sus ojos brillaban triunfalmente. 

Ron no sabía que había poseído a la chica para besarlo, pero eso realmente no le importaba, lo único que le preocupaba era la reacción de Hermione, aunque no la entendía, había algo en ella que lo angustiaba.  

_"Que Idiota soy"_ se repetía una y otra vez

*******++++++*********

Hermione salió corriendo hacia el baño de la llorona después de haber visto a Ron y a una chica que no alcanzó a identificar besandose. En el camino se topó con Ginny que la andaba buscando desde hace ya un rato. Sin poder contenerse más, Hermione comenzó a derramar lagrimas como genuina magdalena, entre sollozos la castaña le contó todo lo que había pasado a Ginny, la pelirroja parte preocupada por su amiga, parte enojada con su hermano se limitó a abrazar a la chica. Una vez que Hermione se calmó un poco Ginny salió sin decir una palabra en dirección del dormitorio de Ron. Sus ojos iban cargados de Furia e iba decidida a decirle a Ron hasta de lo que se iba a morir. 

******++++++********

Cuando Harry llegó a los dormitorio se encontró con Ron. Notó que su amigo tenia la mirado perdida y triste. Se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro como seña de apoyo. Ni siquiera le preguntó que había pasado, la causa la sabía: Hermione, era la única persona que podía provocar aquellos cambios de humor en su mejor amigo, pero aunque no sabía en que situación se había dado el problema esta vez, decidió no preguntar, Ron hablaría cuando estuviera listo. 

Aunque Ron hubiera preferido callar todo y cargar su cruz sólo, decidió que Harry merecía saber que era lo que había pasado, después de todo, era su mejor amigo.  

Una vez que Ron termino el relato, que abarcaba desde la escena del Abrazo Hermione-Krum hasta el beso del pelirrojo y la ravenclaw, Harry le hiba a decir algo a Ron, pero un golpe en la puerta se lo impidió. 

Harry salió a ver la fuente del golpe  y se encontró con una Ginny roja de Furia. 

-¿Dónde está Ron?- le dijo. 

- Ginny, no es el mejor momento- contestó Harry sacudiendo la cabeza. Ginny observó la expresión de Harry y se asomó por la puerta, pudo ver a Ron hundido en tristeza y aunque seguía enojada no pudo evitar preocuparse por él, a fin de cuentas era su hermano, el que siempre la protegía. 

Harry con un ademán le indicó a Ginny que lo acompañara afuera de la recamara. 

Harry le relata todo el asunto a Ginny, después de unos segundos de reflexión, ella habló. 

- De acuerdo- dijo aceptando lo inevitable- prometí a Hermione que no hablaría, pero es necesario

-¿No hablarías sobre que Ginny?

- Hermione está loca, increble y profundamente enamorada de Ron. Te lo digo porque se que Ron lo está también de Hermione. 

-Pues sí, se le nota a leguas, aunque los interesados parecen estar ciegos- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros

- Esto requiere medidas drásticas- y Urgentes

Harry asintió. 

**Se que el capítulo es una basura.. lo siento.. y encima tardé mil años... Nos los culpo que lo Odien... pero de cualquier forma.. pls dejenme Review!.. **

**El siguiente capítulo ya está bosquejado.. sólo falta darle mayor forma.. espero que no pase de este fin... un beso enorme a todos.. y Gracias por su apoyo.. **


End file.
